


【授翻】【盾铁+贱虫】8月21日

by RiceDumpling04



Series: 【授翻】【盾铁/贱虫】8月20日＋8月21日 [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 55,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceDumpling04/pseuds/RiceDumpling04
Summary: “如果我们走到媒体面前，告诉全世界你是我的儿子呢？”Peter立刻把目光从他身上移开，但Tony仍然能够捕捉到他眼中闪烁的恐惧。“……这不一样，Dad。”Peter低声说。Peter的回答发人深省。Tony尽量不让伤痛表露出来。Peter重视他的隐私，但Tony是一个非常外向和开放的人。他想和Steve结婚的部分原因是，他想让全世界的人都知道，他是多么爱那个男人……和Peter在一起，他永远不会有那样的机会。用这种方式约束自己是很痛苦的，但他会继续这样做的。他爱他的儿子，即使他不能在时代广场中央大声喊出来，Tony还是会继续遵从Peter的意愿。他没有想到的是，Peter作为他儿子的身份被无意中透露给了媒体。也不知道Peter会做出怎样疯狂的反应……





	1. 8月5日星期五

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [August 21st](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689763) by [iL0Vsuperman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iL0Vsuperman/pseuds/iL0Vsuperman). 

Tony脑子里正在进行一场内部辩论。

困难是什么？困难是：（1）去找他的儿子，而他甚至不知道他和Tony是亲戚而且还是Tony唯一的孩子，这还会让他知道他曾经知道的关于他家庭的一切都是一个谎言。或（2）向Steve求婚，并说服他终于是时候向世界公开他的秘密了。

他问Friday哪个选项更难，好像答案会让事情变得更简单。

“告诉Peter真相可能很难，但你最终得到了一段持久的感情。”她解释道。

这是合理的。Jarvis的回答可能会更讽刺一些，但Tony知道，如果他问Vision，机器人的回答也会同样理性，并不会让Tony从紧张中分心。

关于如何向Steve求婚，他已经考虑了无数的方案，并在YouTube上观看了至少300个令人惊讶的求婚视频，以便让自己做好心理准备，或许还能从中获得一些想法。但是，最后，他忍不住想知道Steve是否准备好了。如果他还没有准备好逃避做男朋友的安全问题呢？

他知道Steve爱他，并且已经对他做出了终生的承诺。但结婚意味着他们的关系将公开。媒体的强烈反对是无可避免的。Steve讨厌被过多的关注。如果他有选择的话，他会想过普通人的生活，能够在大街上行走而不被记者簇拥。目前，媒体让他一个人去追逐更有趣或更暴力的超级英雄。Steve喜欢去街角的面包店或超市。他在那里已经是一个常客了，除了偶尔会有粉丝撞见他，向他索要签名外，没有人会打扰他……但如果他们公开了，Steve就不能再这样做了。

Tony也不知道媒体会把他们对这段感情的困扰拖延多久。如果他们成为“夫妻”，那么他们可能会在聚光灯下呆上几年。

所有这些担心导致Tony争论他过去和Peter之间的困境更困难，还是现在和Steve之间的困境更困难，因为他喜欢分心，这会让他思考，并把事情拖延很长时间。

他只花了19年就找到了Peter。他可能会在其中一半的时间内和Steve结婚。所以9.5年。这是合理的。虽然不是整数，但要偶数。所以最好是10年。

实验室的门开了，Tony急切地转过身来，不顾一切地逃避他的沉思。

Peter走了进来，他穿着乏味而刻板的科学部门实习生实验服，戴着一副圆形眼镜，使他的眼睛看起来大了一倍。Peter微笑着对Tony打招呼：“嗨，Dad！”

Tony咧嘴一笑，他所有的焦虑似乎都烟消云散了。Peter每周来复仇者大厦几次，为他的公司做实习生。他在这方面很出色，显然像他父亲一样是个天才，但他们也把这当作一个幌子，所以Peter在这栋大厦里呆这么久似乎并不奇怪。

只有复仇者联盟、Pepper、Happy和May·Parker知道他和Peter的关系。对于世界上的其它人来说，Peter只是复仇者大厦的实习生。没有人知道Peter是他的儿子。

这是苦乐参半。一方面，Peter在没有和复仇者过多联系的情况下获得了更多的自由。另一方面，Tony不能滔滔不绝地谈论他的儿子，对于一个对每个人都敞开心扉的人来说，这简直令人窒息。

但如果这意味着他的儿子会很快乐，他很乐意继续假装，当Peter朝他微笑时，他所有的担心都消失了。他停下脚步说：“嘿，Pete。”

Peter皱起眉头，喃喃地说：“你做了什么？”

“没什么，”Tony呻吟。他们认识还不到两年，但他的儿子已经非常了解他了。Peter知道有什么事在困扰着他。他解释说：“这是我还没有做过的事情……”

Tony把戒指盒扔给Peter，他儿子接住了。他看着眼前的一切，睁大了眼睛。他迅速打开盒子，喘着气说：“哇……你打算怎么做？”

“首先，我要回到踱来踱去上来，”Tony回答说，然后又继续刚才的动作。“然后你猜的和我一样好。”

“你在开玩笑吧！我真不敢相信你居然还没有一个精心策划的求婚计划！”Peter反驳道。

“这个提议并没有吓到我，”Tony反驳道。“我担心和我结婚会对Steve造成什么影响。”

“让他非常高兴？”Peter反驳道。

“和我结婚将改变所有人对他的看法……并带走他所剩无几的隐私……”

Tony是复仇者联盟的代言人。他是那个被媒体问及问题或丑闻的人。Steve可能会因为他们的婚姻关系而卷入其中……

再也不能在街上走了。不再去街角的面包店。不再去超市。

“也许你应该问问他对此有什么感觉？”Peter反驳说：“他以前也做过新闻记者的采访，已经习惯和狗仔队打交道了。情况可能会变得更糟，但我认为他能处理好。”

“你会有什么感觉？”“Tony问道。他的儿子也重视他的隐私。

“Steve和我来自两个完全不同的环境，”Peter反驳道。“他作为美国队长的身份从来就不是什么秘密。”

“不……我说的是你和我之间的关系。你。Peter·Parker，”Tony回答，突然感到有些难为情。“如果我们走到媒体面前，告诉全世界你是我的儿子呢？”

Peter立刻把目光从他身上移开，但Tony仍然能够捕捉到他眼中闪烁的恐惧。

“……这不一样，Dad。”Peter低声说。

Peter的回答发人深省。Tony尽量不让伤痛表露出来。Peter重视他的隐私，但Tony是一个非常外向和开放的人。他想和Steve结婚的部分原因是，他想让全世界的人都知道，他是多么爱那个男人……和Peter在一起，他永远不会有那样的机会。用这种方式约束自己是很痛苦的，但他会继续这样做的。他爱他的儿子，即使他不能在时代广场中央大声喊出来，Tony还是会继续遵从Peter的意愿。

Tony抓住他的肩膀，喃喃地说：“我知道……我只是担心Steve会有和你一样的内心感受……”

Peter抬起头来，朝Tony放心地笑了笑。他回答说：“不，这甚至不会使他烦恼。”

\---

Tony想出了很多求婚的方法（他看了所有YouTube上的视频，记得吗？）但他需要一种方式来提出Tony和Steve是天生的一对。他知道他的男朋友不会喜欢一个精心准备的惊喜。他想要一些简单而私密的东西，但又能让他们日后回首往事时面带微笑……

这就是为什么他把Peter赶出他的实验室，戴上焊接护目镜，告诉Friday把Steve叫来。

他的心像疯了一样跳着，他的手抖得太厉害，无法正确地焊接任何东西。但是当Steve进来的时候，他拿着设备，看起来就像在工作一样。

“嘿，宝贝，怎么了？”Steve边问边踱进实验室。当他走近Tony时，Steve的手指抚摸着他的设备，没有扰乱任何敏感材料。Steve对Tony的项目了解得够多了，知道如何用正确的方式接触它们。他看着他的手指，随着手指的移动而颤抖。这么多年过去了，即使是Steve做的一些小事情也让他更想要他。他希望自己不会把事情搞砸。

“你好，我的爱人。”Tony回答道，坐了起来，呆呆地笑着看着Steve。

Steve笑了，Tony用了他最喜欢的昵称，他向前走了一步，站在Tony面前。他抓住了Tony脸上的护目镜，把它举了起来，盖住了他的脸。

“你就在这。”Steve喃喃地说着，摘下了他的护目镜。“Friday说你找我？”

“是的……”他的心跳加快了。回到了超高速速度。Tony清了清嗓子，抓住Steve的手。他低声说：“我想庆祝我们结婚5年3个月的纪念日。”

Steve笑了，靠在Tony的怀里，把他的臀部靠在Tony的胸膛上。Tony搂着Steve的腰部，Steve开玩笑地问：“在我们结婚5年零3个月这么重要的时刻，你想做什么？”

Tony的心怦怦直跳。就是这样。他立刻觉得张口结舌。

他又清了清嗓子，Steve靠在椅背上，更好奇地看着Tony。

“那么……”Tony拖着话头说。他又清了清嗓子，Steve的眉毛扬了起来。是的，Tony表现得怪怪的。他迅速继续说：“我在想……”他把一只手放在Steve的手里，然后单膝跪下，把手伸到工作台下面。他把有戒指的盒子拿了出来，那是他做了戒指之后做的一个普通的金属盒子。它看起来不像通常的天鹅绒戒指盒，所以Steve疑惑地看着它。他仍然跪着举着盒子说：“为了我们5年3个月的结婚纪念日，我想……我想知道，你想不想结婚？”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，然后他的眼睛睁大了。他的手紧紧地抓着Tony的手，他的目光迅速地投向戒指盒，然后又回到Tony身上。重力似乎压倒了Steve，他也跪在Tony面前。

Tony没有料到Steve会降到和他的一样的高度，也没有料到Steve会给他一个热烈的吻作为回应。

Steve把自己的身体紧贴在Tony的身体上，舌头伸进了他的嘴里。Tony非常震惊，没有回答。Steve打断了他的亲吻，Tony喘着气说：“我猜你同意了吧？”

Steve笑得很开心，眼睛因为兴奋而眯了起来，他回答说：“是的，是的，是的，我会和你结婚，你这个大笨蛋！”他温柔地吻了一下Tony，然后对着他的嘴唇咕哝道：“我太爱你了，我当然会和你结婚。”

Tony的心膨胀起来，把Steve的下巴托起来，想再继续这个吻但那种紧张感又回来了，Tony顿顿地说。他垂下目光，不安地说：“如果我们想合法结婚，就得出来。”

Steve僵硬了一会儿，然后放松了下来。他捏了捏Tony的下巴，让他抬起头来。当他们的目光相遇时，他说：“我想我在壁橱里待的时间够长了，你说呢？”

他所有的恐惧和恐惧都消失了，Tony对他的男朋友笑得那么灿烂——不，纠正一下——他的未婚夫，他笑得那么灿烂，他的笑容从一张脸上感染到了另一张脸上。

Steve弯下身子，用手指抚摸着Tony的头发，又吻了他一下，这次吻得更温柔了。Tony毫不畏惧地吻了他，全心全意地回吻了他。

\---

那天晚上晚些时候，Peter刚洗完澡，他的电话就响了。通过铃声，他知道那是一条视频信息，当他接电话时，他看到他爸爸和Steve出现在屏幕上，他笑了。Peter整理好毛巾，坐在床上。

“嘿,伙计们！”Peter招呼道。

Steve的手臂搭在他爸爸的肩膀上，两人都开心地笑了。爸爸对着镜头挥了挥手，说：“嘿，Pete我只是想让你第一个知道！”他说：“是的！现在向你的继父问好！”

“嗨，Peter！”Steve说，“你可以叫我Steve，或者其他你想叫的名字。”

“叫他Pops*！”Tony插嘴道。

[注：Pops用作称呼有爸爸的意思]

“Pops？”Peter看着Steve问道。

“Tony说它适合我，”Steve冷冷地回答。

“好吧，Pops，”Peter对Steve说，“我会试试。”

Steve笑着说：“不管怎样，我们也想提前告诉你我们即将举行的婚礼。”

“我们决定不会等太久，”Tony说。

“不，是短暂的订婚。”Steve说着，给了他半个拥抱。

“我们打算一夜之间就结婚，”Tony说。“……事实上，我们计划在两天内完成。我们本来想明天就去，但是如果我们这么快就通知Pepper，她会杀了我们的！”

“真的吗？”Peter问。“这么快？”

“我们准备好了，”Steve说，他的眼睛充满了喜悦。

Peter感到一阵嫉妒。Steve比Peter更喜欢Tony，他有点嫉妒他们终于可以在公众面前做自己了……但这种感觉很快又消失了。

Peter爱他的父亲，但他也爱他的生活。他不想改变，即使这意味着他不能做一些简单的事情，比如和父亲一起喝下午咖啡。

在那一刻，他为自己和Steve感到高兴。他知道他们是完美的一对。

“那公平吗？”Peter问，现在是星期五晚上。周五、周六和周日是Stark大厦员工招聘会。他的父亲每年都会举办两次这样的活动，感谢他的员工们的勤奋工作精神和对复仇者相关事件的宽容。Tony和其他队员去了每一个展览会。员工和他们的孩子都喜欢看到他们。周日晚上一直是他们最重要的夜晚。他们会为了结婚而放弃吗？

Tony笑着说：“嗯，我们想既然我们已经在举办一个盛大的派对了……”

“我们爱的每一个人都会在那里，包括你，”Steve指着Peter说。

“我们想让博览会上的每个人都大吃一惊，”Tony说。

“好吧，这会是个惊喜的。”Peter讽刺地回答。

这将是一个多么惊喜的夜晚啊…...

——TBC


	2. 8月6日星期六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于哇！！！盾铁终于要结婚了！！！
> 
> DP你可算是出来了我等你等了整整七章啊，七章！！终于要开贱虫了（升天

Tony依偎在未婚夫身边，看着Pepper疯狂地施展“魔法”。她的一只手拿着电话，另一只手正忙着写着什么。

“……我们需要帮助。”Steve小声说，焦急地看着Pepper。

“别妨碍她，否则她会咬你的。她马上就会对我们发号施令。给她时间。”Tony说。已经习惯了。飓风“Pepper”是五级飓风，此时才刚刚登陆海岸。

“男孩们！”Pepper突然转向他们，吓得他们两个都跳了起来。她拿出正在写的那张纸说：“这是我们为你的婚礼额外邀请的人的名单。批准它并添加建议。”

Tony接过单子，Pepper转过身去，还在和纽约爱乐乐团的负责人在电话里激烈争吵。

榜单上的许多人都是他们的朋友、神盾局的特工以及超级英雄圈的知名人物。

“这些我觉得都可以，你呢？”Tony说。

“看起来很完美，Pepper想到了每个人。”Steve笑着回答。

Tony把纸递给Pepper说：“和往常一样完美，亲爱的。”

Pepper抢过纸，把她的手放在她手机的话筒上。她把纸放在桌子上，说：“Friday，扫描一下这些名字，然后发电子请帖。”

“是的，女士。”

“看，她做到了。一切都在掌控之中"

\---

“时间差不多了。”Logan一边嘟囔着，一边在手机上读着请帖。

“什么？”

Logan从手机上抬起头，瞥了一眼刚才和他吵架的那个人。

Deadpool是少数几个不用担心受伤或死亡能全力战斗的人之一。在与X战警或复仇者联盟的任何一场争吵平静下来的时候，他都会叫上雇佣兵打几回合。

他们目前正在休息，让自己从争吵中恢复过来。

就在几分钟前，Logan被两个武士刀刺穿，Wade被掏空了内脏。这个疯子终于不再用自己的肠子做领结了，而是把它们塞回自己的肚子里。他双手捧着自己的肚子，防止他的内脏在皮肤紧绷的时候掉出来。

Logan笑着看着另一个变种人。请柬上说，不要把这件事说出去，即使是对任何他愿意成为他的伴侣的人。

Wade碰巧是他所认识的最大的复仇者迷，他知道如果他错过了这个机会，他疯掉的。

“你愿意和我一起去Stark员工博览会吗？”

Deadpool仰头大笑。Logan等着那人停下来，面无表情地看着他。

“等等……你是认真的吗？”Wade气喘吁吁地说。

Wade那副面罩上的白眼睛眯了起来。他一直想问Wade这是怎么做到的，但他也觉得这是一个他不想知道的答案。Wade怀疑地说：“你可能是一个复仇者，但你不是Stark的雇员，不可能闯进博览会。我知道，我试过了。Stark每年都雇佣最好的保安来保护他的人民。”

Logan拿起手机说：“我刚收到一个特别活动的邀请，我可以带一个女伴。”

Deadpool僵住了，似乎停止了呼吸。突然，他冲上前去抓住Logan的制服。Wade摇晃着他，喘着气，夸张地说：“带上我！！”

Logan把他的朋友打倒在地，反驳道：“把你的五脏六腑收好！你被录取了，小家伙！”

——TBC


	3. 星期日，8月7日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于盾铁结婚贱虫在婚礼上见面了qwq

碍于Spiderman的身份Peter没有参加过其他展览会，但今年有所不同。他绝对不会回忆爸爸和Steve是这样结婚的！

好像纽约的每个人都被邀请了。太拥挤了，Peter觉得自己好像是在夏天第一个周末的海滩上。他父亲租了一个会议中心来举办这个聚会。这个大楼太大了，Peter几乎看不见对面，但是不知怎么的，里面挤满了人。他所认识在大厦里工作的人都被邀请了，还有一些其他人，但这太疯狂了。

他和他的实习生同事Eddie Brock大约是在同一时间到达的，他看了一眼聚集的人群，宣布：“好吧，这比昨天更疯狂。”

“可能和那些超级英雄有关。”Peter若无其事地低声说。他的父亲在最后时刻给超级英雄界的知名人物发出了很多邀请。它并没有被忽视，所以那些原本周日不打算去的人突然发现自己有了一个去的完美理由。没有人质疑他父亲的动机。他们只是认为Tony Stark在把他的一场狂野派对搞得更加狂野。

“想找到其他人吗？”Eddie问道，他指的是其他也收到了邀请的实习生。他们一共六个人，没有一个人习惯这种聚会方式。

“待会儿我会找到你们的……我真的要去见一个人，”Peter抱歉地回答。

Eddie狡猾地笑了笑，问道：“哦，Parker，现在你的生活中终于有一个女孩了？”

“不是那样的。”Peter翻白眼回答。他轻轻地推了推Eddie的胳膊，说：“待会儿见。”

“回头见，Parker！”他悄悄穿过人群，消失在大众。当Peter确认自己不在Eddie的视线之内后，他把蓝牙耳机塞进耳朵里，打开了它。

“猜猜谁来参加聚会了。”Peter轻声宣布，以免引起别人对他的注意。

“该死的时间！”他爸爸马上回答道，脸上露出了笑容。“我在想，你来的时候，我和Steve已经结婚了！”

“谢谢你能来，Peter。”Steve插了一句。

“嘿，孩子！”Clint喊道，“二楼的休息室里有台球桌。你和我。在大型活动结束后。获胜者将成为塔中之王。”

“你说对了。”Peter回答。他是团队中唯一一个能与Clint的瞄准能力相媲美的人，这是他在台球等游戏中滥用的另一种Spiderman能力。“塔中之王”是他们为了来测试彼此能力的方式获胜者的一个称号。

其他复仇者们很快地打了招呼，但是，当他们都说了话后，他的爸爸插嘴说：“Pete，你应该很方便地加入我们。Friday可以告诉你我们的位置。”

“这会保密吗？”Peter问道，想起了他进入大楼后看到的所有相机和拍照的手机。一个孤独的实习生突然被人看到和复仇者联盟在一起，这将会很奇怪。

“只为你，孩子，来吧！”他爸爸催促着，Peter不能说不。

Friday通过蓝牙耳机引领着他。他从一群看都不看他一眼的人中间穿过。

VIP区被用绳子隔开，私人房间的入口由两个高大魁梧的男人守卫着。Peter径直走到门口，他们立刻挡住了他的去路。

“哇哦，只有名单上的人才能进入。”两人都没有蓝牙耳机，所以他们谈论的任何内容这两人都听不见。

“我最好在名单上。”Peter笑着说。如果没有，他爸爸会从他那里听到很多唠叨的话。

门开了，他爸爸探出头来。他一看见他就笑了。即使过了这么多年，Tony无条件的爱仍然让Peter的胃快乐地冒泡。这种父亲的爱，在Richard和Ben Parker早逝时，父亲的爱就从他那里失去了两次，这使它现在对Peter更加珍贵。

“Pete！”Tony喘着气说，“进来，进来！”

Peter朝那些目瞪口呆的跟班咧嘴一笑，从他们身边溜了过去。

只有当Tony关上他们身后的门时，Peter才扑向他的父亲，紧紧地拥抱了他一下。在拥抱中，他喃喃地说：“恭喜你，Dad。”

Tony紧紧地抓住他，小声说：“谢谢你，伙计。”

当他们分开时，Steve走上前来，Peter拥抱了即将成为他继父的父亲。他开玩笑说：“恭喜你，Pops！你可以随时退出，大家都会理解的。”

“嘿！”Tony喊道，感觉被冒犯了。“叛徒！”

Peter和Steve笑了，一家人转向聚集在房间里的其他人。Peter向聚集在一起的复仇者和Pepper打招呼。他的父亲紧紧地站在他的一边，分享着Peter和他的队友以及大家庭成员之间的所有对话。

“我们只能呆几分钟，”他的父亲终于抱歉地低声说。“我们必须进入状态，在Steve的教堂那里的牧师那里保密。一定要非常安静，安静。要花很长时间。保密意味着我必须保持安静。”

“我想不出为什么。”Peter讽刺地回答。他们彼此咧嘴一笑，他们的微笑是彼此的完美镜子。

“我当初注册签约复仇者干什么？”Steve大声叹了口气。

Peter和爸爸会心地笑了笑。他们再次拥抱在一起，他的父亲示意他走出门去。他低声说：“你从那里过去，我们其他人就从后门出去。等这些祝福的人都走了，我们今晚晚些时候再见吧？”

“当然，”Peter回答。

Tony抱着他的后颈，骄傲地对Peter笑了笑。这是Peter不允许破坏的“父子时刻”之一。尽管他们在一起度过了那么多时光，但有时他的父亲还是喜欢退一步，沉浸在Peter出现在他生命中的事实。Peter翻了翻眼睛，为父亲的溺爱感到难为情。

他的爸爸傻笑着拍拍他的脸颊，说：“爱你，孩子。”

现在他的尴尬加倍了，因为他是在别人面前这么做的。他喃喃地说：“我也爱你，Dad。”

Tony最后一次拥抱了他，Peter还没来得及动情就溜走了。

Peter又回到了展览会，一直在留意他的朋友们，但是没有找到其他实习生。他在一个不太吵的角落里踱来踱去，这里被划分为一个酒吧，他向酒保挥手，希望他看上去足够老，能够给他一个机会。他21岁，马上就要22岁了，但调酒师似乎总以为他16岁。

酒保没理他，Peter骂他自己那张娃娃脸。

“宝贝，除了水和苏打水，你别无他法。”

Peter听到这番话后瞥了一眼旁边的人。

他一直面无表情，但当他看着坐在他旁边的那个人时，他忍不住睁大了眼睛。他很快就知道了他是谁，虽然他从未以Peter Parker的身份见过他，也从未见过他摘下面具。

Peter总是喜欢在场上碰见Wade Wilson。他打架很疯狂，但也很有趣。每个人，甚至他的爸爸，在打架的时候都很严肃，但是Peter总能指望Wade开个玩笑，或者对坏人夸大其词。他不知道Peter是Spiderman，但Peter立刻从Wade的声音里听出了他那轻松的语调。他爸爸还告诉他，Wade浑身上下都是疤痕……他没有意识到事情的严重性……

Wade把啤酒递给Peter说：“我知道，我看起来像个长着牙齿的睾丸。”

Peter坐下来，皱着眉头说：“对不起。”

Wade耸耸肩说：“我知道我长什么样。我经常戴着面具，但调酒师往往不信任戴面具的人……如果Stark不给我免费的酒，我就不会穿上我最好的衣服。”

Wade的“周日最好的衣服”是一套旧衣服。他的裤腿是黑色的，上衣是海军蓝的，领带上系着泰迪熊。他那臭名昭著的面具从口袋里露了出来。当Peter看到整件衣服时，他笑了。

Wade被他的笑声吓了一跳，便把他的高脚凳转过来，目不转睛地看着Peter。他好奇地看着Peter。他可能不习惯陌生人这么容易就对他产生好感。

Peter微笑着坐在他旁边。他装聋作哑地问道：“你怎么认识Stark？你掉进他的反应堆了？”

Wade得意地笑着，用手托住自己脸，用闪闪发光的眼睛对着Peter傻笑。他回答说：“这么说吧，我是一个他能容忍的同事。你呢？”

“他能容忍的一个实习生。"Peter咧嘴笑着回答，Wade的笑容也更大了。

Wade伸出手来，自我介绍说：“Wade Wilson。”

Peter握住他的手回答说：“Peter Parker。”

“嘿，小子。酒保终于走到他面前说：“只有21岁以上的人才能进酒吧。”

Wade转向那人，告诫他：“Alejandro，他很酷。他和我一起的。”

“我叫Dennis，这是法律。要么21岁以上，要么滚出去。”Dennis粗声粗气地说。

“我21岁了。”Peter说着从胸前的口袋里掏出了身份证。他把它放在那里方便拿出来，因为他知道这种事会发生。

酒保很快地看了看他的身份证，他的眼神飞快地从身份证瞟向他，然后点了点头，问道：“你想要什么？”

“就一杯朗姆酒和可乐。”

Dennis去别处了，Peter回头看了看Wade，发现那个人在对他微笑。他靠近Peter说：“这么说，我的Baby boy根本就不是小孩子了。”

Wade突然对Peter产生了兴趣，Peter不禁脸红了。

Deadpool总是和Spiderman调情，有时Peter也会和他调情，但是……这一切都很有趣。Peter没有料到会发生什么事，可是现在Wade在这儿，身子朝他倾去，显然很感兴趣……

没有他的面具作为屏障，一切都不一样了……更真实，更个人化。

自从Gwen死后，Peter再也没有和任何人约会过。多年过去了，但当他想起那次事故时，他的心仍在怦怦直跳。Peter全身心地投入到学校和Spiderman的生活中，没有时间谈恋爱……他甚至没有考虑过和Wade或其他任何“男性”交往。

Peter假装没注意到Wade的兴趣，站起身来，把手伸过吧台，这时酒保把酒递给他。Dennis走到吧台的另一边，Peter坐了下来。Wade把头侧向一边，看着Peter站着的样子。

Peter涨红了脸，对Wade挑了挑眉毛，因为Wade那双明显是在他身上游移的眼神，尤其在盯着他的屁股。

Wade笑得比以往任何时候都要开心，他凑过去小声说：“你知道吗，Stark邀请了很多超能力者，我在哪儿都能认出那个混蛋，小蜘蛛。”

Peter的脸红演变成了一种面红耳赤的脸红。

“你穿什么衣服都好看，”Wade咕噜着说。“但我更喜欢氨纶。”

“这不是氨纶，”Peter叹了口气，用手捂住头。他甚至没有试图否认事实。复仇者联盟里的每个人都知道。还有谁是超级英雄？

但最重要的是让他被发现的…那一定是他的屁股？

Wade笑着问：“你真的是Stark的实习生吗？还是只是个幌子？”

“是的，我很聪明。我不只是擅长爬墙，”Peter反驳道。

Wade放肆地笑了笑，沙哑地低声说：“我喜欢一个多才多艺的人。”

Peter脸红了，张口结舌。

“太多了？”Wade靠在椅背上低声说。

“……我不知道，”Peter诚实地回答。他低头看着自己的酒说：“说实话，我的女朋友几年前去世了，我从来没有……从来没有照顾过她……”

“啊，对不起，Petey，”Wade低声说。“不久前我失去了自己的女儿。我本来还打算结婚什么的……可是……可是，我知道那种感觉……”Wade用拳头拍着胸口，低声说，“它会一直陪伴着你。”

他们都盯着各自的饮料，为失去的亲人默哀。

Wade清了清嗓子，喃喃地说：“从可能钻进你的裤子，到在我们的饮料里打滚。或者更糟。”

Peter咯咯地笑了，用一种新的眼光看着他的朋友。他回答说：“不，没关系。”他又喝了一杯，决定：“你甚至可以继续和我调情。”

“哦，真的吗？”Wade傻笑着问。他拿起凳子，向Peter挪了挪，两人之间只有一英寸的距离。Peter涨红了脸，但Wade的大胆使他有点头晕目眩。

Peter靠在他自己的手上，把自己更靠近雇佣兵，低声说：“用你最好的枪打我。”

Wade的咧嘴一笑几乎是一种野性的表情，Peter感到一阵头晕目眩，一阵震颤，像烟火一样从Peter的脊梁上射下来。

\---

事实证明，Wade精通人类所有俗气的调情方式。

“你是变形金刚吗？因为你是擎天柱——。”

在过去的几分钟里，Peter一直在听Wade所有的俏皮话，但这句话使他几乎要把他的酒喷出来。Wade回答说：“如果你是鼻屎，我会先选你。”

“哦，天哪。”Peter笑了。

“如果我错了，亲亲我，但是恐龙仍然存在，对吧？”

Peter觉得自己很勇敢，无所顾忌，也许是因为喝了酒，他凑过去吻了吻Wade的脸颊。

Wade停了下来，摸了摸他脸颊上吻他的地方。他喘着气说：“在所有的台词中，这一句真的管用？！”

“也许我只是可怜你。”Peter开玩笑说。他的手机响了，他低头看了看。这是他父亲发来的一条信息：“表演时间： 主厅 ——10分钟。”

他快速地回答了一声“Kk*”，然后Peter站了起来，把最后一杯酒倒了回去。

[注：外国“KK”的意思是“OK”]

“已经要离开我了吗，小男孩？”Wade嘟哝道。

“主厅里将有一些重要的事情，”Peter回答说，“想和我一起看吗？”

Wade跳了起来，Peter一把抓住了他。Wade兴奋地咧嘴笑着，这似乎很有感染力，因为Peter也和他一样笑了起来。Peter抓住他朋友的胳膊，把他往婚礼的方向拉。

\---

Tony和Steve在主舞台后面的一间更衣室里，他们本应为他们的婚礼做准备。

相反，Tony和Steve在更衣室的小沙发上亲热。

自从他求婚以来，Steve从未离开过他的身边，而且比以往任何时候都更加贪得无厌。Tony并不介意。哦，不，他很乐意和他的未婚夫保持亲密关系，尤其是如果这意味着更多这样的时刻。

这时，Tony正躺在Steve的身上，双腿盘在这位超级战士的臀部上。Steve已经解开Tony的衬衫，他的手指已经掐进了他的后背。作为回应，Tony在Steve的身上蹭来蹭去，嘴里呻吟着。Steve试图让自己站起来，也许是想让他们的身体靠得更近些，但他最终让他们重心不稳，从小沙发上滚了下来。

Tony最终承受了最大的冲击，因为比他高大得多的未婚夫落在他身上，一股空气猛烈地从他的肺部呼出。

Steve低头看着他，一副震惊的表情让Tony咯咯地笑得像个疯子。Steve笑了笑，又吻上了他，让他闭嘴。Tony的心怦怦直跳，他把手指插进Steve的头发里，气喘吁吁地说：“爱你。”

Steve呻吟着，打断了他们的亲吻，喘着气说：“我太爱你了。真不敢相信我们终于做到了！”

Tony把胳膊绕到Steve的脑后，强迫他下来再亲他几下。Steve吃吃地笑了笑，但还是答应了。Tony把腿绕在Steve的臀部上。

当Pepper发现他们时，他们还在地板上咯咯地笑着，亲吻着。

“你在开玩笑吧！”她喘着气说，“你们两个预定在五分钟内上场！！”

Steve坐了起来，Tony傻笑着看着他最好的朋友，而她正怒视着他们。他宣布：“我要嫁给这个男人，即使我看起来很颓丧。”

“我们不打算这样向全世界宣布你们俩在一起，” Pepper呻吟着，随手关上了门。

Steve站起来，向Tony伸出手，扶他站起来。

“你的西装腿已经没救了，”她叹了口气，看着他们衣服上的皱纹。她拿出手机，边发短信边说：“我要在这件事上采取强硬手段。”

“你不会的，”Tony气喘吁吁地说，非常反感。

Pepper发了条信息，把手机放在一边，怒视着Tony，反驳道：“我愿意，我也会这么做的。”

过了一会儿，Wanda探出头来说：“你发短信了？”

“是的，谢谢上帝。”Pepper转身对着Scarlet Witch说道。“你能把他们所有的衣服都弄平，给他们梳头，然后把Tony脖子上的草莓除掉吗？”

“把她的力量用在别的事情上，而不是更重要的事情上，你真可耻，Pepper。”Tony喃喃地说，但Wanda只是笑了笑。

她举起双手，手指周围出现了熟悉的红色魔法雾。他的皮肤感到刺痛，他的衣服在他的皮肤上振动，它们渐渐失去了它们的褶皱。他的脖子感觉特别奇怪，因为草莓被去掉了，Tony跳了一小段舞蹈，一股寒意顺着他的脊梁骨往下流。

Tony瞥了Steve一眼，他看上去很自然，就像Tony没有碰过他一样。Tony低头看了看自己，看到了同样的结果。

“无聊。”他宣布。

Steve用手勾住Tony的臀部，把他拉到一边。他的未婚夫对着他的耳朵小声说：“我要更努力地让你以后回到那种状态。”

他又打了个寒颤，但出于完全不同的原因，Tony仰起头，顺着Steve的下巴吻向鼻子。

“嘿，嘿！你们两个停下！穿上你的西装外套！你是打算结婚还是直接去度蜜月？”Pepper斥责道。

他们都咯咯地笑了起来，Tony把头扭开了，但Steve最后挤了他一下，他们才分开。Pepper立刻拿出他的西装外套，从她手里接过。

Steve解开挂在墙上的钩子，小声说：“这真的发生了……”

Tony耸了耸肩，不安地看着他的未婚夫。Steve在想什么？他问：“你没事吧，宝贝？你想推迟这件事吗？所有人都知道我要宣布一件大事。我可以宣布新的Iron Man模型……”

Steve重重地叹了口气，承认道：“我有点紧张……但是，我准备好了。”

Tony点了点头，然后在Steve的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下，这是一个小小的提醒，提醒着他在那里。Steve紧紧地握着他的手，握得有点太紧了但Tony没有把手抽出来。他只是紧紧地握了握Steve的手作为回报。

“我们的婚礼正等着我们呢，”Tony说。

Steve朝他笑了笑，然后用大拇指在Tony的手背上蹭了蹭。他凑过去小声说：“我已经准备好了。”

\---

Peter领着Wade走进大厅。对一般公众来说，他们所知道的只是Tony要宣布一件事。Tony亲自邀请的人，像Peter一样，他们知道活动将会是什么。

Wade并不知情，他在喋喋不休地谈论着他认为Tony将要揭开的秘密。他所有的猜测都显然是错误的，但Peter并没有破坏他的乐趣，他描述了他提出的古怪的Iron Man战衣，里面装着像煎饼发射器一样的升级版。

当他们进入正厅时，Peter看到人群中还有几个便衣超级英雄在转来转去。也许还有更多，但Peter不知道他们的秘密身份，就像他们不知道他的一样。他的父亲和Steve收集了许多朋友，他们把自己的身份托付给他们，Peter知道他们也必须收到邀请。

Peter把他领到实习生们预定座位的地方，离舞台很近。其他人大多数都已经到了，Eddie也包括在内。当Peter和Wade上来时，他的朋友看了两眼。Eddie坦然地盯着Wade的皮肤，Wade显然注意到了他的仔细打量，便安静下来。Peter皱起眉头，他已经听不见Wade那快活的絮叨了。

Peter大声清了清嗓子，指着Eddie说：“Eddie，这是Wade。Wade，Eddie。”

Wade伸出手来，Eddie握了握。Eddie意识到自己被人发现盯着看时，脸涨得通红，目光落了下来。看着Wade的领带，他说：“很高兴见到你。”

Wade也低声说了些类似的话，但Peter正忙着对他的实习生同伴皱眉头，无暇顾及社交礼仪。Eddie避开了他的目光。

Eddie脸红了，问道：“你们俩是怎么认识的？”

“我们——”Peter开始说，脑子里飞快地闪过一个似是而非的念头。

“我们今晚要勾搭上，”Wade笑着打断了他的话。

Eddie和Peter都吓得目瞪口呆。

”Wade——！？”Peter发出嘘嘘的声音。

“嗯，我希望，我是说，在所有的调情和那个吻之后……”Wade开玩笑说。

Eddie转过身来看着Peter，好像他是一只刚从展览会上逃出来的动物。

Peter翻了个白眼，他还是接受吧，他确实喜欢惹Eddie。他反驳道：“拜托，你要想钻进我的裤子里，还得做更多的事。”

Wade假装倒抽了一口气，嘶嘶地说：“这是什么独白？还是让我来唱首歌，赞美你穿这件衣服有多漂亮？”

Peter傻笑着低声说：“继续……”

“我要写一首关于你屁股的十四行诗，可以和莎士比亚媲美！”Wade大声说，Peter再也憋不住了，笑得前仰后合地倒在地上。

“……你们俩在一起吗？”Eddie问，听起来很困惑。

Peter站起身来，和Wade的目光相遇了。雇佣兵对他微笑着，眼睛又闪闪发亮了，Peter神秘地回答说：“也许……我们要看看夜晚是怎么过的。”

Wade的微笑使Peter认真地考虑了一下他的话。他这么说是为了引起其他的实习生的注意，但他甚至没有停下来看看Eddie的反应。他只看见Wade和他的笑容。Wade实际上对他很感兴趣。这不是一场游戏，也不是什么有趣的调情。

灯光暗了下来，示意大家就座。Peter坐了下来，Wade设法抢到了他旁边的一个座位，Eddie坐在Peter另一边的座位上。他一直望着Peter和Wade，想把他们弄明白。

当灯灭了，他们沉浸在黑暗中，Wade把手放在Peter的手上。Peter的第一反应是僵住，但他强迫自己的肌肉放松，因为他的心脏开始危险地快速撞击他的胸部。他希望Wade不能感觉到自己的脉搏。不过他考虑了Wade的行动。Peter可以把他的手缩回去，不再阻止Wade的求爱，一声不吭……又可以回到嬉笑打闹，没什么大不了的。

或者他可以把手放在原地，开始认真对待这件事。

他的心好像做了一个后空翻，加快了节奏。他和Gwen在一起从来没有这么紧张过，但话说回来，这是一个新的领域。这是Wade。一个男人，一个变种人，一个雇佣兵，一个有名的杀手，但有时也像他一样是个超级英雄。对Peter来说，这是一个全新的领域，很吓人，但也令人兴奋。

他把一只手转到Wade的手下面，用手指在雇佣兵粗糙的手指间穿来穿去。在黑暗中，当那种激动人心的感觉再次涌上他的脊梁时，他对自己绽开了灿烂的微笑。

\---

Pepper走在前面，Tony和Steve握着对方的手跟在后面。他们俩都因紧张和兴奋而神经过敏。只有当他们两人都被拉到一边，并配备麦克风和连接电池的电池组时，他们才会放开对方。

Tony在登上舞台前看了Steve最后一眼，他的未婚夫在临别时给了他一个大大的、幸福的微笑。

看到Steve的微笑，Tony精神抖擞地走上台，台下一片欢呼和掌声。他让他们尽情地激动，又挥手又飞吻。他们花了几分钟才平静下来，当尖叫声平息到可以控制的程度时，Tony宣布：“感谢你们和我一起参加Stark两年一度的员工博览会，这又是成功的一年。”

这又引起了观众的尖叫欢呼，Tony等着他们笑着安静下来。

舞台上的灯光太亮了，看不见台下的人群，但他知道他的儿子和他亲密的朋友们混在人群中，等着看他古怪的婚礼。

内心深处，他的心跳又加快了。

我们开始吧。

“我身边还有一个人想感谢你们的到来，”Tony说着，转身向Steve伸出了手。

Steve满面笑容，毫不紧张地大步走上舞台。当Steve出现时，观众再次欢呼起来。

Steve跨过舞台，径直走向他。他紧紧抓住Tony伸出的手，用另一只手温柔地抓住Tony的下巴，探进他的私人空间，然后吻了他。

Tony原以为他会第一个把所有的人都吓一跳，但是Steve却抢了他的风头。在背景中，他已经听到他们的观众都疯狂了。

Tony把手指伸进Steve的头发里，让他轻轻地往下低了低。几秒钟后，他们分开了，两人都面带微笑，但仍通过紧握的双手保持着联系。他们一起转向观众，Steve宣布：“今晚，Tony和我想以情侣身份出现。”

观众鼓掌尖叫，Tony感到他的兴奋与观众的欢呼同时倍增。Tony和Steve愉快地交换了一下眼色，然后Tony继续说：“昨天，我向这个英俊的男人求婚，他答应了。”

观众的音量翻了两番，通过音量，他知道他们需要一段时间才能平静下来。

Steve用手臂搂住Tony，让Tony把身子靠在他的超级战士身旁。

当音量达到可以控制的水平时，Steve捏了他一下，说：“我们决定我们不想再等了，所以我们邀请你参加我们的婚礼。”

观众们兴奋地尖叫着，复仇者们穿着他们最好的衣服出现在舞台上，Steve的牧师走上台和他们站在一起。

他们的观众疯狂地尖叫着，但牧师一开口说话，他们就安静了下来。

他们做了一个快速版本的仪式，但到最后，他们都哭得一塌糊涂。尽管有点奇怪，Tony还是认为这个仪式近乎完美。在整个典礼过程中，Tony一直往台下瞥，他知道儿子坐在那里。如果Peter和他们全家一起站在那里，婚礼一定会非常完美。

那天晚上晚些时候，他会再见到Peter，那就足够了。

\---

“我的二号OTP*刚刚在一起结婚了。”Wade低声说，几乎是在一个梦游一样的状态下，他拖着脚步走出大厅，与其他与会者。

[注：OTP：本命cp的意思]

Peter花了一会儿时间才记住这个缩略语的意思，然后他突然大笑起来。他知道有一些网站是写他爸爸和Steve“在一起”来的，当他第一次发现Tony是他爸爸并对他进行调查时，他就遇到了这些网站。Wade就是那种人，他觉得很好笑。

Wade继续说道：“由此诞生的同人小说将会非常棒……哦，我的天哪，你认为这些小说中有多少是真实的？？”

“我真的不想去想它……”Peter自言自语地说。没有人想过他们的父母会发生性关系。

“别告诉我他们不是你支持的cp？？”Wade吓得喘不过气来。“如果你不支持现在的盾铁，我们就不能再联系了！”

Peter笑了笑，摇了摇头，然后回答说：“我支持他们。事实上，我为他们感到高兴。”

Wade点点头说：“好的，很好。”

“那么谁是第一呢？”

Wade的眼睛微微睁大了，疑惑地重复道：“第一？”

“如果Steve和Tony是你的第二本命，那么谁是你的第一本命？”Peter反驳道。

Wade紧张地吃吃地笑着，搔着后脑勺。他喃喃地说：“我想我也会一直支持它，直到它也真正坐实。”

Peter的呼吸哽在喉咙里。Wade没有看他，Peter突然想起了网上Spiderman的同人小说。他通常的恋爱对象通常是一个多嘴的雇佣兵。

在那一刻，他清楚地知道Wade在说谁。Peter不禁脸红了，心想Wade对他的感情到底有多深。他用眼角瞟了他一眼，问道：“你认为会发生这种事吗？”

Wade温和地对Peter笑了笑，低声说：“我们只能希望……”

Peter开玩笑地撞到了Wade，让他自己解释这个无声的动作。

等他们终于走出正厅，离开离开正厅的大部分人群，Peter转身对Wade说：“我现在有个约定，要在台球桌上消灭Hawkeye……你愿意和我一起去吗？”

“宝贝，我愿意跟着你去任何地方，”他回答。

当他们在大楼里穿行时，Peter以为那些俗气的搭讪会重新开始，但Wade问起了他的实习经历，Peter开始描述他和Eddie正在做的实验。

他们最终找到了Clint。弓箭手看到Wade很吃惊，但他也同意他加入。没人注意那个不太出名的复仇者，Peter觉得和他一起玩很安全。

他们联合起来对付Hawkeye，彻底打败了他。Clint要求重新进行个人比赛。他打败了Peter，但当他和Wade对决时，比赛就从台球游戏变成了台球大战。台球飞了起来，球杆变成了武士刀。

不用说，当晚剩下的时间他们都在躲避安保，但他们玩得很开心，假装自己是执行秘密任务的间谍。Peter从来没有在一个晚上不打扮成Spider-man那样开心，也没有做过那么多可笑的事情。

太棒了。

当他躲在桌子底下时，Tony给他发了短信，想见个面，Peter沮丧地低声说：“我得走了。”

Wade皱起眉头问：“为什么？”

“我爸爸想和我见面。”Peter一边回答，一边咕哝着。

“你把你爸爸带来了？差劲。”Wade嘲笑道。

Peter吃惊地抬头看着Wade。知道他是Spiderman的人比知道他是Tony的儿子的人还多，他几乎把这件事告诉了Wade。

Peter很快就调整了自己的面部表情，开玩笑说：“我知道，超级差劲，但他也被邀请了，我根本就没看见过他！”

“他也是科学家吗？”Wade问道。

Peter咧嘴一笑，回答说：“与其说他是个科学家，不如说他是个工程师。”

Wade自言自语地点点头，好像他很有见识似的。

“闭嘴。”Peter亲切地回答，轻轻地用胳膊肘推了Wade一下。

Wade笑了笑，低声说：“别做一个陌生人，Baby boy。我会寂寞的。”

“我不会的。”Peter答应了，他是认真的。

他们分享了一个时刻，只是彼此凝视着对方。Peter是第一个打破目光接触的人，他微微红着脸，把目光移开。Wade抓住他的下巴，不让他把目光完全移开。

“回头见，Peter。”Wade答应道，然后用大拇指轻轻摸了摸Peter的下巴。Peter的皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他目不转睛地盯着Wade，几乎被迷住了。Wade最后笑了笑，手一离开Peter的脸，他就溜走了

Peter跟在他后面，可是等他从桌子底下爬出来的时候，Wade已经走了，Peter脸上只剩下一块麻麻的皮肤和一颗跳动的心。

当Peter回到贵宾室时，每个人都在那里，他的爸爸拥抱了他。

Tony问：“你脸上的笑容是怎么回事？”

Peter耸耸肩回答说：“我只是玩得很开心。”

Tony的笑容越来越大，他把Peter拉向队伍。他的大家庭都热情地迎接他，Peter下巴上的感觉消失了。

但心跳加快的心脏却没有。

那天晚上晚些时候，在与复仇者联盟共度时光、享受了多年来最快乐的时光之后，Peter跌跌撞撞地走进了他与姨妈May合住的房子。

他脱下衣服，小心翼翼地不让它皱得更厉害，这时他看见有什么东西从他胸前的口袋里伸出来。他拿出那张餐巾纸，对着一个粗糙的电话号码和一个卡通版Deadpool的涂鸦微笑。

他倒在床上，盯着电话号码。他的心在胸膛里狂跳，想到Wade想要什么，他感到既兴奋又警惕……不过是一种激动的警惕，就像坐过山车时的那种感觉。

Peter抓起他的手机，加上Wade的电话号码。犹豫了一会儿，他给Wade发了一张蜘蛛网和一个眨眼表情。

Wade用一大堆随意的表情符号回复，Peter笑了。

——TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于！！终于结婚了！！又可以翻译贱虫了！！！（欢呼雀跃）


	4. 周一，8月8日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧！足够多的错误！让我们增加一些焦虑吧！>：D

Peter知道总有一天会发生这种事。

他爱他的生父，爱和他以及其他复仇者们一起出去玩，但他也爱他低调的生活。他喜欢能够经过狗仔队，让他们直视他。当他走在街上时，谁也不喜欢再看他一眼。不过，最重要的是，他喜欢做Peter Parker：一个热爱科学、喜欢阅读漫画书的人。它保护了他作为蜘蛛侠的另一种生活。没有人猜到这两者之间的联系，因为Peter的生活是如此的“无聊”。

然而，作为Tony Stark的独子，并不等同于这样的生活。到目前为止，他还算幸运，直到八月八日的星期一。

故事开始于清晨，Peter被门铃的声音吵醒。

他听见楼下吱吱作响的地板上传来May姨妈开门的声音，所以他没有站起来自己开门。他睡眼惺忪地摸索着床头柜上的手机，想看看现在几点了。如果时间够早的话，他就要继续睡觉了。

当时刚过早上7点，要不是他手机上有那么多提醒，他可能还会再睡上几分钟。

首先引起他注意的是，他在Facebook上有超过500个好友请求。

其次，他注意到他有很多他父亲的未接电话。

他还收到了一些来自联系人和未知号码的短信和电话。

他猛地坐起来，惊慌地盯着手机。

在楼下，他听到他的May姨打开门，一个人说，“你好，May Parker？你的侄子Peter·Parker是Tony·Stark的私生子，这是真的吗？”

May姨妈立刻砰地一声关上门，喊道：“Peter？！”

Peter呆呆地盯着门，不知如何是好。

他听见姨妈上了楼，没有停下来敲门就进了他的房间。她脸色惨白，一双蓝色的大眼睛盯着他，低声重复道：“Peter……”

“我听到了……我明白了……”他指着自己的手机，然后低声说道，“我还在努力处理……我想……”

她咬着嘴唇，焦急地点点头。她问：“我能做点什么吗？”

“不……只是……不，我很好。”

他一点也不好，但他不想再让姨妈担心了。她点了点头，然后小声说：“我要把记者们赶出前草坪，然后我要做早餐，好吗？”

Peter点点头，说不出话来。

他的姨妈穿过房间，紧紧地拥抱着他。Peter也回抱了她一下，也许比平时把她抱得更紧了。在离开房间前，她没有抱怨Peter是否用力过猛，只是轻轻地吻了一下他的额头。

Peter做了他能做的一件事……他打电话给他的父亲。

他父亲听到第一声铃声就接通了电话，气喘吁吁地说：“Peter！”

“Dad，我想这事已经泄露出去了。”Peter干巴巴地低声说。

“有一张我们昨晚在一起时的照片，”他父亲悲伤地叹了口气解释说。“当我们一起离开的时候。一定有人在车库里。我们都面带微笑，据Steve说，当我们这样做的时候，我们看起来就像双胞胎一样，我认为这很荒谬，因为我显然是我们两人之间更帅的那个。”

Peter勉强笑了笑，低声说：“显然，你的眼睛需要检查……”

Tony大声叹了口气，然后小声说：“我很抱歉发生了这样的事。我可以试着控制它。目前这只是猜测。Richard是我的堂兄。我们可以从家庭关系中分离出相似的外貌，而不是从父子关系中分离出来。”

从他父亲的语气中，他可以看出他对这一预期感到失望。他想告诉全世界Peter是他的儿子，但如果Peter想继续掩盖这一点，他愿意否认这一点。

Peter也深深地叹了口气，很想让他的父亲用他的力量来做这件事。但即使那样，Peter还是会在聚光灯下。即使他们相信Tony，每个人也会知道他是伟大的Tony Stark的亲戚。他一直是个无足轻重的小人物。Parker夫妇在Stark出生前就断绝了与他的关系，同时也断绝了与Stark家族名声的联系。现在他成了众人的焦点，即使他的父亲能够让他们相信他们是叔叔和侄子……因为他没有其他孩子，Peter仍然会被认为是他财产的继承人……最后，在以前Peter就和“Stark家族的继承人”没有关系了。

他宁愿被称为Stark的私生子，也不愿被称为Stark曾经的世仇侄子。

“不……我们知道这迟早会发生。你可以发表一个正式的声明……”Peter回答说，他的声音因为忧郁而降低了。

“……你确定吗，Peter？”他父亲担心地小声说。

“是的，我确定。”他笑了笑，干巴巴地开玩笑说，“想象一下我们现在能做的父子活动吧！”

Tony咯咯地笑着，恳求道：“到大厦里来。当我发表声明的时候，我希望你能在场。”

Peter干巴巴地咽了一口唾沫，喉咙无力地颤动着。当他想象自己站在所有摄像机前时，他的恐慌就像一枚爆炸的火箭。

他突然想到。现在，他怎么才能把蜘蛛侠的身份保密呢？人们会跟着他，他的一举一动都会被狗仔队跟踪！

在他父亲的帮助下，他一直能够保护自己的身份不受类似神盾局之类的组织调查，但现在他的身份将在一周内被发现！

还有神盾局！他们会如何反应？他们不知道他是蜘蛛侠，但他是Tony Stark唯一的孩子！

“Peter？”他父亲恳切地问道，听起来很担心。

“对不起，”Peter咕哝道。“只是有点恐慌。没什么大不了的。我现在正在适应这样一个事实，完全陌生的人会认出我来，但事情进展得并不顺利。”

“我去找你，”他父亲坚决地说。

“Dad，”Peter说道，“你不必——在大厦上也太疯狂了。"

“我会飞过去，”他回答。“我可以载你一程。”

他很高兴有机会穿着钢铁侠的战衣去飞行。他以前只在战斗中这么做过一次，而且非常令人兴奋。

这也是避免交通堵塞和讨厌的记者的好方法。

“好了，”Peter回答。“May姨正在做早饭，你要不要来点？”

“当然，我现在就出去……Peter，我爱你，发生这样的事我很抱歉……”

Peter伤心地笑了笑，回答说：“Dad，我也爱你，而且……我知道这终会发生。如果我有机会回到过去改变过去，我不会做任何改变。我宁愿有你在我的生命里，也不愿失去你。”

\---

Steve站在电视机前，表情严肃地看着有关Peter的新闻报道。Tony挂上电话，双臂环抱着丈夫的腰。他很快把他和Peter的谈话和他要飞出去的计划告诉了他。

“很好。”Steve低声说。“慢慢来。他需要你，但他不会让别人知道他有多需要你，因为他和你一样固执。”

Tony踮起脚趾尖快速地吻了一下Steve，轻轻地说：“我也爱你，宝贝。我会告诉你最新消息的。”

他从Steve身边溜出去，走到阳台上。他沿着装配战衣的路线走，他的战衣围绕着他装配好。

大厦的周围也有媒体，几架当地电视台的直升机被决定今天来拍摄大厦而不是交通。他被Friday告知他的战衣被摄像机拍了下来。

“不是第一次了。”Tony自言自语道。

“Boss，他们很可能会跟着你，”Friday说。

最后一块战衣咔哒咔哒响了，他嘲笑道：“他们可以试试。”

Tony升到空中，调整了身体的角度，然后战衣以最快的速度起飞，几秒钟内就飞过了直升机的密集拦截。

在他的航线的后边，他能看到它们转过来跟着飞来。通常情况下，他们是跟不上的，但遗憾的是，他们可能知道他要去哪里。想到儿子，他暗自叹了口气。Peter不适合Tony的生活方式，但现在他将不情愿地被迫接受这种生活方式。

他想象不出Peter现在在想什么，也想象不出他在电话里的声音——Tony畏缩了一下。他听起来不好。他肯定吓坏了。

他希望他的出现能在某种程度上有所帮助。

他降落在后院。记者们看到他着陆了，但由于有高高的栅栏，他们无法看到他走到后门。这将是Parker夫妇唯一一次感谢他们的邻居住在上面。

May打开后门，怒视着他走近。

Tony掀起他的面罩，微笑着迎接他已故堂兄的妻子。他说：“嘿，May，最近怎么样？”

“认真的？”她尖声问道。

Tony叹了口气，答道：“我知道……他在哪儿？”

说到Peter，她的语气立刻变了，她担心地低声说：“他还在房间里……再过五分钟早饭就好了。请把他带下来。”

Tony脱下战衣，跟着May走了进去。他只在这所古色古香的房子里住过几次，但今天它似乎比往常更小，更封闭。后门通往厨房，Tony离开May，他走过大厅，然后转身上楼。屋里静悄悄的，楼梯在他的脚下吱吱作响。

Peter坐在床上，手里拿着电话，两眼盯着天空。

“嘿，Pete，”他轻声说。

Peter像被什么东西吓了一跳，然后转向Tony叹了口气：“嗨，Dad。”

Tony伤心地对儿子笑了笑，然后穿过房间，坐在他旁边。在这个阶段，他该如何提供安慰呢？他曾经快乐的私生子如今成为当今世界最热门的话题，这一切都是因为他是Tony的孩子。

当床在Tony的重压下下陷时，Peter侧身倒了下去。Peter还抓着手机，Tony看到了所有未打开的通知。Tony问：“你上网了吗？”

“……没，我还是觉得……太震惊了，现在还不能真正处理这些事情，”Peter小声说。

Tony叹了口气，用胳膊搂住Peter的肩膀。他说：“有了这些东西，一个选择就是忽视媒体。他们现在太惊讶了，但如果你不制造任何丑闻，或者给他们提供任何可以合作的东西，他们就会去追求下一个故事。”

“如果他们挖得太深，发现蜘蛛侠怎么办？”Peter嘶哑地小声说。

Tony感到一阵恐惧刺进了他的心，但他没有表现在脸上。在这些罪犯中，Peter负责抓捕……或者是他和复仇者一起对付的恶棍。他们都不知道如何报复，因为他们不知道蜘蛛侠是谁。

但是现在Tony所有的敌人都知道他有一个儿子。Peter将是被用来报复的工具。

Tony紧紧地搂着他，他的心跳失去了控制。

Tony清了清嗓子回答说：“蜘蛛侠只能去度假几周……这样我们才能确定。”

他会保护Peter的安全，把他锁在大厦里，尽可能长时间。没有人会伤害他的儿子。没有记者，没有恶棍，也没有平民百姓。他们必须先通过Tony，复仇者联盟和大厦的防御系统。

Peter似乎缩在Tony怀里，但他忧郁地点点头表示同意。

为了填补这令人窒息的沉默，Tony一直在说话，“所以，计划是这样的：我们和你姨妈一起吃早餐，我会告诉她真相。我们去大厦，你也许应该和我们呆一会儿。记者们将在大厦外露营，而不是在May的前草坪上。你可以继续过你的生活。你可以和复仇者们待在一起，继续实习，让你的朋友们来大厦上。最终，这个故事将会平息下来，我们可以从中找到我们想要的发展方向。”

Tony低头看着Peter，想看看他对这个计划有什么反应。Peter的脸上几乎什么表情都没有，似乎过了很长一段时间，他没有回答，无论是口头上的还是身体上的。但Peter终于小心地点点头，好像他的脖子动起来很困难。

Tony使劲点了点头，然后站了起来，说：“好吧！那我们下楼去吧！你姨妈现在大概已经准备好早餐了！”

他向儿子伸出手，Peter看着他的手，然后慢慢地把手放到Tony的手里。Tony把他拉起来，他们一起下了楼。

\---

Peter手里还拿着手机，这时他的姨妈May把一盘煎饼放在他面前。

“我没能做你最喜欢的，”她抱歉地说。“我们没有蓝莓了，如果我想跑去市场……”

她没有明说。她不能离开家。这一切都是因为外部的世界终于找到了Peter和他父亲之间的联系。

这时，他的父亲正坐在他对面，脸上带着担忧的表情，没有去碰May放在他面前的食物。

Peter僵硬地放下手机，把它放在腿上，这样长辈们就不会注意到他把手机拿下来了。谢天谢地，电话是静音的。否则，他收到的每一个新通知都会让它亮起来，嗡嗡作响。

他不觉得饿，但为了减轻家人的担忧，他拿起叉子，开始吃甜面团。

May婶婶一看见他吃饭，就忙着打扫厨房。他的父亲似乎也很满意，他转向姨妈，开始告诉她他的计划。

Peter只听了一半，但大部分注意力都集中在咀嚼上。

他能听到外面的媒体。现在声音更大了，因为他和他们处于同一水平。他们不停地低声说话。有时他能分辨出一个单词或短语，但大多数时候是嗡嗡声，就像一个忙碌的蜂巢。

“Peter。”

Peter把注意力转回到桌子上，还有他的父亲和姨妈。

Tony现在看起来更加担心了，Peter意识到他已经不再吃东西了，他把头转向房子的前面，以便更好地听记者们说话。他开始感到恶心，喃喃自语道：“我想我再也吃不下了。”

“好吧……我们现在可以去大厦了。听起来不错吧？”他的父亲温和地回答。

“但是他所有的东西呢？”May姨问。

“他已经在我家里放了一些东西，但我过几天会派Pepper来带些Peter可能还需要的东西。”

Peter听着他们的谈话，感到自己对生活的控制正在从手中溜走。怎么会这样呢？他能做些什么来避免这种情况的发生吗？作为他自己，他将如何走出困境？

Peter站了起来，May姨妈绕过桌子过来紧紧地拥抱他。

“我会尽快来看你。如果你需要我，任何事，任何事，请打电话给我。”

“好吧。”他低声说，声音听起来死气沉沉。

May姨妈往后退了一步，嘴巴颤抖着，捧着他的脸。

“我很好，May姨，”他紧紧地搂着她的胳膊，向她保证道。

“我知道你会的，”她低声说。“你是个强壮的男孩，就像你的本叔叔一样。总有一天，当你回首往事时，你会笑出声来。”

他也激动得咬紧牙关。他把脸埋在她的肩膀上，低声说：“我爱你，May姨。”

“我也爱你，Peter。”

他们紧紧地拥抱了很久，然后带着悲伤的微笑分开了。他父亲站在后门旁边，然后为他打开了门。

Peter最后看了姨妈一眼，然后对着门，深深地吸了一口气，然后走了出去。

钢铁侠战衣在Tony降落的地方等着他们。

外面的声音更大了，如果他走近栅栏，Peter知道他们能从前面看到他。幸运的是，他父亲把战衣放在房子后面，但是……头顶上，直升机在盘旋。他立刻感觉到他们那金属般的眼睛在盯着他，便垂下了目光。他又吸了一口气，稳住自己，然后Peter走向那套战衣，尽量站得高一些，这在所有的铿锵声中显得很困难……

“在大厦里会安静得多，”他父亲保证说。

Peter点点头，不敢说话。

Tony把手搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了捏，然后穿上了他的战衣。Peter看着父亲被金属包裹着，然后钢铁侠的眼睛亮了起来，表示他已经准备好出发了。

“你想怎么做？”Peter说：“你要背我吗？还是让我坐在你背上？”

“你扶着我的头应该是最容易的，”Tony回答。

Peter点点头，踩在他父亲的脚尖上，然后用胳膊搂住他的脖子。Tony用一只手臂搂住Peter的身体，喃喃地说：“准备好了吗？”

Peter点点头，然后把脸埋进了那套金属战衣里。当排斥力打开时，整个战衣都在颤抖，当他们上升到空中时，它变成了均匀的振动。

Peter闭上眼睛，让自己在飞翔的感觉中感到自由自在。

在他闭上眼睛的黑暗里，一切都变得容易办多了。

他有点不舒服，但他还没反应过来，飞行就结束了。通常情况下，他乘坐公共交通工具的通常路线要花费更长的时间。

他们降落在主阳台上，Steve在那里等着他们。他们一着陆，他就径直走向Peter，Peter一放开Tony，他就紧紧地拥抱着他。Steve答应说：“Pete，我们会陪着你的。我能为你做点什么吗？你有什么想说的吗？”

“让我们先把他弄进去。”Tony轻轻地说，轻轻地摸了摸Peter的背。

Peter让他们领他进去。他还以为复仇者联盟的其他成员会在那里等着他呢，但是，客厅里空无一人。

“每个人都在哪里？”他问道。

“……他们都很担心你，但我把他们打发走了。我不想让你感到太窒息，”Steve解释道。“如果你想找他们，他们会跑过来的。”

Peter叹了口气，又倒在沙发上。他低声说：“不，我想我这样挺好的……”

Steve坐在他旁边，喃喃地说：“你还好吗？”

Peter仰起头，盯着天花板。他回答了继父的话，终于让自己诚实地说：“不太好……我一直都知道这是有可能的，但现在它发生了……太可怕了……”

“你不是一个人，”Steve提醒他，伸手抓住他的手臂。

“没错，”他父亲附和道，坐在Peter的另一边。“你并不孤单。我们会和你一起走好每一步。你是我的儿子，我要确保你永远不必害怕。”

\---

Peter最终溜进了自己在大厦的房间，说他需要自己一个人静一静。门关上了，他沉重地坐在床上，双手抱头。他屏住呼吸，颤抖着做了几次深呼吸，憋了这么久，整个身体都在颤抖。

自从他到达大厦后，Steve设法让他多吃了一些食物，Tony毁了Peter的手机，给了他一个新的。Friday让他放心，他所有的联系人都在里面，所有的应用程序都在里面，所有内容都保存得很好。这款手机唯一的不同之处在于，他的电话号码变了，而且安全设置更加严格。

Peter低头看了看电话，不知道他现在能信任谁，谁会在拿到新号码后马上把它卖出去告诉别人。令人遗憾的是，他能信任的人非常少。他先给May姨妈发了条短信，告诉她他的新号码。她几乎立刻回复了他，安慰他说她一直在他身边。

他开始厌倦别人告诉他他们一直在他身边陪着他，就像他需要一个可以依靠的肩膀一样。他不想让他们以不同的方式对待他。他觉得他们不会停止说这句话，而且会在他的余生继续说下去。

不管怎样，他都向她道谢，然后浏览了一下其他联系人。他直接删除了一些，因为他知道自己作为Tony·Stark之子的新身份会让某些关系变得更糟。其他人，比如MJ，他甚至不用再三考虑。她是他最好的朋友，无论他的父亲是谁，她都将永远是他最好的朋友。

他看到Gwen的名字时停了下来。他本应该在几年前删除他已故女友的名字，但他从来没有勇气让她离开。他看了她的名字一会儿，喉咙发紧了。他终于从她的名字旁边滑过，把它留在了原来的地方……

Peter不知道自己该怎么办。他一看社交媒体或互联网，就会被有关他是私生子的新闻狂轰滥炸。他还没有准备好去看。也许过几天……只是现在不行……

他不停地看着联系人的名字，看到每个人的时候都在说：我能信任你吗？你还会对我是一样的吗？

对于许多人来说，他们给出的答案令人担忧地悲观。

直到他终于找到了他最新的联系人和联系人列表上的最后一个名字：Wade Wilson。

这一切开始以来，Peter第一次对自己笑了。

他可以信任Wade。这个男人已经知道了他最深的秘密，那就是他是蜘蛛侠。他毫无疑问地知道这个人也会像以前一样对待他。他可能会尖叫说他是他的“二号OTP”的儿子，但那只是Wade表现得像他平常的傻乎乎的自己。那就是Wade把他当普通的Peter看待，而不是Stark家的儿子。

Peter打开他的短信，给Wade发了一条，告诉他他得到了一个新号码。

Wade几乎立刻回复道：‘天哪，你可以掌握内幕情报，还可以帮我写有史以来最好的同人小说！’

Peter转了转眼睛，咯咯地笑了起来。搞定了。他回答说：‘我不打算写关于我父亲的同人小说。恶。’

Wade回复道：‘至少告诉我他们用什么昵称。’

‘就只是平常的称呼？’Peter自鸣得意地说。

‘所以他们也用Baby boy？ ;D’

Peter脸红了。好吧，这是一个昵称，但……这不正常。他从来没有听到任何人使用它，除了Wade和……Peter的脸红得更厉害了，嗯，Baby boy是他的称呼。想象他父亲在Steve身上用这个很奇怪的昵称。感觉很奇怪。或者完全陌生的人使用它。“Baby boy”在他的脑海里已经等同于Wade的Peter，而且……他不知道自己对此有什么感觉。

Pete没有承认这个昵称，而是回答说：‘他们都叫对方‘宝贝’，但我Dad有时叫Steve‘亲爱的’，而Steve却叫他‘甜心’。’

‘小男孩，你让我的心做了一个后空翻，然后摔了一跤。我现在正在更新我的同人小说账号。’

‘很高兴能为您服务。’Peter回了短信。

‘啊，你随时可以为我效劳！ ;D’

Peter对这糟糕的调情放声大笑，然后弯下腰，对着手机微笑。

他想了一会儿，打了出来：‘谢谢。’

Wade花了一分钟才回答，最后问道：‘为什么？’

‘谢谢你。’

又过了一分钟，Wade回答说：‘你刚才让我笑得那么甜，我都能让你长蛀牙了，所以我得打点什么东西，让我感觉像个男人，而不是牙龈炎。’

Peter笑着回答说：‘永远不要改变你自己，Wade。’

‘好吧，但只有一个条件。’

‘什么？’Peter问。

‘你，我，月光，还有纽约最好的墨西哥卷饼。明天晚上。’

Peter重读了几遍这条信息，然后打了出来：‘这听起来像是一个约会。’

‘这正是我想要的。’Wade反驳道。很快又收到了第二条短信，‘除非你不这么说，悉听尊便。’

Peter坐起来，紧张地咬着嘴唇。从昨天起，他和Wade就一直围绕着这个问题纠结，Wade终于采取了行动。下一个将由Peter作出决定。这给了Peter一个轻松的机会。Peter只能以朋友的身份去，但是……

Peter的心在胸口怦怦直跳，他记得在婚礼上他的手指穿过Wade的手指。

Peter还没来得及犹豫，就迅速说出了自己的直觉反应：

‘那就定下来了。’

——TBC


	5. 八月九日，星期二

“他还在睡觉吗？”Pepper轻声说，好像Peter能从他的房间里听到她的声音。

Tony深深地叹了口气，回答说：“是的，根据Friday的说法，他大部分时间都在睡觉。我不想吵醒他。我怀疑他昨晚睡更得多……”

Pepper点点头说：“他什么都不用做。我替他写声明，他只要同意就行了。他们基本上会解释说，Peter目前不想接受任何采访。”

“然后？”Tony阴沉地回答，眯起眼睛看着他的朋友。

“……也许一两年后他会接受的，”Pepper耸耸肩。“不管怎样，现在，Peter是我们的首要任务，不是媒体，也不是我们的股东。是Peter。”

Tony点头表示同意，问道：“到目前为止损失有多大？”

“我昨晚发表的有关Peter是你儿子的声明比我想象的要好。自从他进入你的生活，人们就不会认为你抛弃了他。你承认自己是他的父亲，并且对这件事保持沉默，对Peter比对你自己更有帮助。人们对Peter很好奇，因为他一直过着平静的生活。所以有很多人试图挖掘一些东西，Peter的一些“朋友”分享了他私人社交媒体账户上的个人内容。所以，他们不仅知道他对《星际迷航》的热爱，还知道Gwen的死讯。他们一直在关注这件事以及Parker夫妇的死亡。他们把他说成是一个可怜的孤儿，现在大部分新闻都在同情他……但他们竟然在Stacey家门前露营，所以我让他们住在一家有保安的旅馆里。”

Tony双手捂着脸呻吟道：“别告诉Peter。”

Pepper点点头，小声说：“我们的股价下跌了一点，但没有我想象的那么厉害。”

Tony又叹了口气，然后抬起头来回答：“嗯，那很好。”

“Coulson还想要一个确认，也想知道你是如何对这个地球上最大的间谍机构保密的，”Pepper干巴巴地补充说。

“告诉他我真的很擅长保守秘密，”Tony聪明地回答。

“某人在媒体得知他的第二天，他就向全世界展示了自己是钢铁侠，”Pepper讽刺地反驳道。

“没有人是完美的，”Tony笑着回答。

Pepper翻了翻眼睛，继续说道：“记者们想知道Steve是否会收养Pete。你们有人讨论过吗？”

“我们几乎只谈到Peter应该怎么称呼Steve。”Tony呻吟着，希望Steve也在那里。他的新婚丈夫现在正在楼下的健身房的跑步机上进行他每天的跑步。Friday已经告诉他现在Steve的速度是他平时的两倍。这个人可能是想摆脱他的沮丧，因为他不能再帮助Peter了。

“……不用说，你还得把蜜月推迟，”Pepper低声说。

Peter这时出现了，他儿子眯起了眼睛。他宣布：“你不必因为我而让自己的生活停滞不前。”

Tony站起身来，走到儿子身边，把他紧紧地搂在怀里。他把脸紧紧地贴在Peter的肩膀上，回答说：“你是我生命的一部分，Peter，在这种时候，我最不愿意做的事情就是离开你。”

Peter从拥抱中挣脱出来，Tony终于注意到了对方的衣服。他穿着白色的实习实验室工作服。

“……Pete……你为什么穿成这样？”

“我今天有个班。”Peter回答说。“昨天我就错过了，我不想错过了。我的实验室在这栋楼里，所以媒体不会打扰我。”

“但我们应该先讨论这个问题，”Tony说。他转向Pepper说：“Pepper，你很擅长讨论问题。我们都应该讨论这个问题。”

Pepper翻了翻眼睛，站了起来。她走到他们跟前，对Peter说：“我认为你没有让这件事束缚住你，这是一件了不起的事。你应该继续努力过你的生活，尽你所能。”

Peter点了点头，Tony反驳道：“但是如果你今天想大声的喊出来，你的主管会理解的。”

“我要走了，Dad。”Peter带着悲伤的微笑说。“Pep是对的。我要继续过我的生活。我们午餐见，好吗？”

“好吧。”Tony痛苦地咕哝着。Peter迅速地拥抱了他一下，然后溜走了，在出去的路上从厨房柜台上的水果篮子里抓出一个苹果。

“Tony……你不能把他关在一个玻璃罩里，不让他受到任何伤害。他是一个成年人。他需要做出自己的选择，”Pepper轻声对他说。

“……但我是他父亲，”Tony几乎是固执地反驳道。“照顾他是我的工作。”

\---

Peter不像以前需要从皇后区远道而来，所以去实验室的时间短了很多，但他还是设法加快了速度，因为他醒得很晚。

他尽快地吃完他的苹果早餐，在空荡荡的电梯里，他放下所有的社交礼仪，像一个饥饿的人一样啃光了它。

门开了，他擦去脸上的果汁，走了出去。他把果心扔进电梯旁的垃圾桶里，然后去了实验室。他必须通过几个安全检查站。他知道所有保安的名字，但当他走近第一个保安Jake时，他知道事情不会从那里顺利进行。

Jake从电脑屏幕上抬起头，直视着Peter。Peter假装没注意到，打招呼说：“嘿，Jake。”

“嘿......”Jake把问候语拖得很长，这个词的发音变了调，听起来更像是一个问题，而不是问候语。Peter把他的手按在手印扫描仪上，一道蓝光扫描了他的手印。它迅速鸣叫确认，给了他前进的绿灯。

“好吧……待会儿见。”Peter尴尬地低声说，然后匆匆穿过那扇没有上锁的门。他感到Jake的眼睛一直盯着他，直到他身后的门关上。

下一个保安胆子更大了，不再招呼他，而是直截了当地问道：“你真的是Stark家的孩子吗？”

Peter在键盘上键入他的代码，叹了口气，“是的，我是。”

“我以前从没注意过，但你长得很像他。你应该留些胡子。这样你就和他长得一摸一样了。”

“所以我才没那么做。”Peter反驳道。他按下回车键，等待绿灯亮起。

“好吧，现在你可以了！”保安反驳道，好像这是世界上最好的主意。

“我想我会把胡子刮得干干净净的。”现在大家都知道他是Tony的儿子了，难道大家都指望他放弃一切，变得像Tony一样吗？

键盘发出嘟嘟声，门开了。Peter松了一口气，差点跑进实验室。

实验室过去对他来说就像一个避难所，但当其他实习生和主管的目光落在他身上时，他感觉实验室与过去那个安全、放松的地方相差甚远。

Peter匆匆赶到他们的主管存放实习生档案的办公室，假装没有注意到每个人都在注视着他的一举一动。他拿起他的文件，当他翻阅报告时，窃窃私语开始了。

Eddie的文件就在他的旁边，他的朋友留下了他正在做的任何化学混合物，回来拿他的文件。Peter继续看他的报告，尽管他确切地知道他应该做什么。他羞得动也不能动了，他们的窃窃私语就像在他的皮肤上爬行。他没想到会发生这种事？他认为大家不会注意到新闻报道吗？或者是大楼周围的记者，在他们开始工作的时候向他们抛出关于Peter的问题？

Eddie甚至没有假装没有看到Peter。他站在办公室，直直地盯着Peter。过了一会儿，他低声说：“嘿，Parker。”

Peter摆弄着他的文件，然后警惕地瞥了他的朋友一眼，喃喃地说：“……嗨。”

“……Stark是你父亲？”Eddie反问。

“是的。”Peter说着，提示自己不要重重地叹口气。在接下来的几周里，他可能会经常回答这个问题。

“这……太疯狂了。”Eddie低声说。

Peter把笑容藏在纸里，然后低声说：“当我发现这件事的时候……我也是这么想的。”

Eddie把桌子上的报告拖来拖去，用余光瞟了Peter一眼，问道：“我们还是和往常一样吧？”

“我的父亲并没有改变我，Eddie。”Peter反驳道，他说得更大声了，这样大家都能听见。大家都转过身来看着他，窃窃私语立刻停止了。他放下报告，面对着实验室的其他人，说道：“我还是那个人。我还是Peter。”

许多人避开了他的目光，他的胸口绷得紧紧的。所有的实习生他都曾以朋友相称... ...曾经。

Eddie在他旁边撞了撞他说道：“Parker，我们的原生质研究还有很多工作要做呢，还是你就站在那儿等着‘Peter’轮班？”

“你真是个废物，Brock。”Peter低声说，同时也撞了撞他朋友，低下了头。他突然泪如泉涌，迅速地眨了眨眼睛。

“我也爱你，伙计。”Eddie讽刺地反驳，Peter的嘴唇颤抖着，露出了笑容。

也许这并没有那么糟糕，他会失去很多朋友，但那些能支持他的人是他最终想要的。

他跟着Eddie来到他们的工作间，他们投入了工作。

\---

Peter一离开，Tony就让Friday调出大楼的监控录像，看着他的儿子走向楼下几层的研究实验室。

Pepper对他的古怪行为不予置评。她的翻白眼足以表明她对他的监视行为的看法。她忙着打电话，现在听起来像是在为他安排《早安美国》的采访。

Steve刚洗完澡，走了进来。他的出现减轻了他的一些压力。Tony向他伸出手，Steve一言不发地倒在他身边。压力消失了，Tony在Steve的肩膀上叹了口气。

“那是Peter吗？”Steve问道。

“他坚持要去实验室。”Tony暴躁地低声说

“这么说你一直在监视他工作？”Steve说。“你知道Peter可能不喜欢那样。”

“他是我儿子，Steve。”Tony辩解道。“这些都是因为他和我有亲戚关系。我只是想保护他的安全……”

“我知道……”Steve低声说，一只手臂搭在Tony的肩膀上。“但这件事太令人窒息了。”

Tony发出一声嘲笑的声音，紧紧地依偎在他丈夫的身边，向他展示他是多么的窒息。

Steve向前探出身子，轻敲了一下全息显示屏。

Pepper把这句话当作一个信号，迅速结束了谈话，回到沙发上。

“Steve！很好，现在我们可以谈正事了！我已经告诉Tony，我们必须推迟蜜月旅行。还有，你对收养Peter有什么看法？如果你收养了他，公众会把你们看成一个更稳定的家庭。你觉得几天后做一些采访怎么样？”

Steve低头看了Tony一眼，然后又回过头来对Pepper说：“我们还没有真正讨论过收养问题……但我爱Peter。他是个了不起的孩子。只要Tony和Peter不介意，我很乐意收养他。”

“如果他不介意叫你Pops，我想他也不会介意你正式成为他父亲的一员，”Tony回答说。

Steve叹了口气说：“感觉这一切都在高速进行，而我几乎跟不上。我的意思是，我们刚刚结婚，这一点还没有完全弄明白。”

“我想蜜月是一个转折点。”Tony干巴巴地低声说。“我们会去不同的地方旅游并让这件事在期间渐渐淡出人们视野。”

Steve瞪大眼睛傻笑着看着他，Pepper恼怒地轻轻叹了口气。

Pepper说：“你们当中的一个人需要和Peter一起提出收养问题。”

当Steve的手指开始抚摸Tony的肩膀时，Tony只听到了一半。他的手指慢慢地朝Tony的脖子摸去，Tony满脑子想的都是他耳朵后面那个极其敏感的地方，他多么想让Steve去摸他的脖子。

“我们会跟他谈谈的。”Steve低声说，手指越来越近。

“好吧，Pepper，”Tony宣布，他的声音有点高。“很高兴和你谈话。”

“还有一个问题——”Pepper接着说。

Steve的手指找到了他们的目标，Tony坐了起来，声音变得更尖了，尖叫着：“加油！Steve和我需要一点时间来让事情慢慢来！”

Pepper眯起眼睛说，“但是媒体……”

“等等！我们不会满足他们的每一个幻想的！所以，如果你不介意的话，我现在想和我丈夫单独呆一会儿！”

Steve，那个恶魔，还在Tony的敏感部位画圈，他用尽所有的意志力不让自己在Pepper面前扑向Steve。但是，该死的是，他的皮肤在Steve的指尖下发麻发热。

“你在开玩笑吧，”Pepper反驳道。

“Pepper，不管你在不在，我都要在接下来的十秒钟里把我的舌头伸进Steve的口腔里。”

Pepper站起身来，呻吟道：“好吧，我要走了，但我要在几个小时后给你发几份声明，我需要你的批准。”

Tony用双臂搂住Steve的脖子，警告她：“五秒钟。”

Steve笑着把脸贴在Tony的脖子上，但他的手却在他的屁股周围蜿蜒而行。

Pepper立刻转身走开了。她转过身说：“孩子们，享受你们的蜜月期吧！”

电梯一开，Tony就溜进了Steve的怀里，对着Steve的嘴唇喃喃说道：“我们，我亲爱的丈夫，要减轻一些压力了。”

Steve满脸笑容地站起来迎接他的亲吻，紧紧地抓住他的臀部，把Tony按在Steve已经越来越勃起的阴茎上。

是的，高潮，惊天动地的减压。

\---

Peter在实验室里的日子出奇地正常。他的常态来自这样一个原因：他大部分时间是和Eddie一起工作的，在最初的接触之后，他的朋友表现得好像一切正常。两人都把全部精力放在研究上，没有时间讨论Peter的出身问题。

只有当Peter离开他们的工作站去收集资料时，他才真正注意到这种不同。其他人都直视着他，这让Peter觉得自己是被挑出来接受检查的，就像他在自己的培养皿上盯着某个样本一样。

如果他停下来，他会再次听到他们的低语。他永远听不清他们在说什么，但他知道那是关于他的。这使他感到局促不安。

不用说，当换班结束时，Peter紧紧地站在Eddie身边，避开其他人。

每个人都挤进电梯，想下楼到一楼，然后回家，但Peter停住了。他现在不用再下去了。现在他的生活在楼上。另一个提醒是，从字面上和象征意义上来说，他的生活水平与其他人不同。

“你来吗，Parker？”Eddie问，帮他把门打开。其他实习生向前探过身子，直视着他。

Peter笨拙地握紧拳头，然后回答说：“不……我……我要上去。”

“哦……是啊，好吧，再见。”Eddie说着退了回去。

“再见。”他回答，向他点点头，两扇门就关上了。

Peter盯着反射的表面，想起了几年前，他站在那些门的另一边，紧张地盯着自己扭曲的镜子。那时，他唯一担心的就是能否和父亲建立关系……

他拥有他梦寐以求的爱情，但是，现在他有了随之而来的额外的代价。

他揉了揉脸，试图消除突然出现的紧张情绪。当他移动时，他的手机在口袋里移动，当他想起今晚的计划时，所有的担心都烟消云散了。

他不需要担心媒体或身为Tony·Stark的儿子的身份。今晚，他将扮演Peter，和Wade在一起。

约会时，他的潜意识会微妙地提醒他。

Peter走到另一部电梯，按了向上按钮。

是的，在一个日期所有的约会都可能需要。Peter顿了顿，又对自己重复了这句话的后半句：“所有的约会都可能需要。”

当他想象着自己和Gwen在一起时的样子时……而不是和Wade，不禁脸红了起来。这是奇怪的。他不想撒谎。今晚他会让Wade吻他吗？他不知道自己的嘴唇会是什么感觉。会因为伤疤而觉得粗糙吗？

那是另一回事。Peter最初被Gwen的美貌所吸引，然后爱上了她的个性。Peter被Wade的个性所吸引，但从长远来看，他对Wade的性格有什么看法？

电梯为他打开了。空间里是空的，所以他按下了墙壁上的按钮，然后闭上了眼睛，想象着和Wade在一起的情景。

想象着把那个大块头按到床上。他想象着粗糙的嘴唇和粗糙的手滑过他的皮肤。他想象着Wade会做一条和他自己的一样柔软的裤子。

当门打开时，他以为他听到的声音仍然是他想象的一部分，直到那长长的呻吟打断了他的思绪，使他猛地睁开了眼睛。他走进客厅，立刻后退，气喘吁吁地说：“天哪！你们俩明明有一个房间！”

Peter愤怒地揉着眼睛，但是，没有，这不是幻想，他无法想象他的父亲和Steve，手插在Tony的裤子里，互相摩擦着。

不，不，不。别想了！

两个人都在争先恐后地整理他们的衣服，他父亲喘着气说：“对不起，Pete！我忘了你要回来！”

“我们不是有意留在这里的！”“Steve道歉。

Peter捂着眼睛说：“我要回我的房间去。请保持安静。”

他盲目地走进客厅，一只手仍然捂着眼睛，朝着大厅的大致方向走去。

“我们很体面，”当他经过他们所在的地方时，父亲告诉他。

“我不想再给这段记忆增加任何东西，包括看到你们俩现在的样子，”Peter反驳道。他的蜘蛛侠意识几乎没有爆发，他撞到了墙上，让他的父亲哼了一声。

“在你的左边，Pete。”Steve叹了口气，Peter找到了走廊的方向。

他把手从眼睛上挪开，头也不回地在头上挥了挥，说：“继续。我会问Friday什么时候再出来是安全的。”

“……好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

“Tony——！”Steve嘶嘶地说，然后呻吟起来。

Peter一进房间就加快脚步，打开了音乐。他倒在床上，暗自发笑。这两个人总是那么的深情脉脉，但他很高兴看到媒体风暴并没有改变他们生活的这一方面。虽然很尴尬，但这也让他的心感到轻松。他的父母仍然能在这混乱中找到快乐……也许Peter也能做到。

\---

“完美美美美美——”Tony呻吟着。他坐在Steve身上，对方的阴茎正插在他的身体里。Steve刚找到他的前列腺，这使得Tony被快感刺激得像在天堂一样。

他们在卧室里，没有人会闯进来打断他们的做爱……至少他是这么想的。

“先生，你的儿子穿着蜘蛛侠的制服离开了这里。”Friday通知。

Tony猛地坐起来，Steve疼得大叫起来。

“哦，太对不起了，宝贝，”Tony畏缩了一下。他把自己从Steve身上挪开，轻轻地说：“你没事吧？”

“我很好。”Steve做了个鬼脸。“可是Peter——Friday，他真的走了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

Tony从Steve身上爬下来，喘着气说：“我们必须去追他！他为什么离开？？我叫他把蜘蛛侠的身份暂时放一放！”

“等等，Tony。”Steve抓住他的胳膊说。“如果我们去追他，只会引起更多的注意。用他的通讯器给他打电话。他身上可能带着。”

Tony有点泄气，但还是同意了。他内疚地瞥了一眼Steve萎靡不振的勃起，低声说：“对不起。”

Steve站起身，低声说：“你也没到。我们处境相同。”他傻笑着补充说，“这可能是我们撞见Peter的报应。”

“小家伙最好有个好理由……”Tony咕哝着，穿上他的拳击短裤。“Friday，帮我打Peter的电话！”他等了几秒钟才接通电话，然后他咆哮着，尽可能威胁地说：“Peter。”

“Dad，有什么事吗？”Peter答道。

“嗯，我正要高潮，但是Friday告诉我你离开了大楼，尽管我告诉你不要这样做，”Tony抱怨道。

“呃，信息太多了。”Peter呻吟道。

“你在干什么，Pete。”在Tony进一步伤害他儿子之前，Steve问道。

“我会小心的。我只是……我不能做其他任何事，”Peter回答。“我甚至不能上网。”

“你冒着暴露自己的危险，”Tony反驳道。

“我知道，Dad。”Peter叹了口气。“我将一直穿着制服。Peter·Parker今天不会在纽约露面。我是一个成年人。我能行。”

“让他早点回来。”Steve对着Tony的肩膀喃喃低语，轻轻地吻着他。

“9点以前回来，”Tony说。

“Dad，我已经不是十二岁了。”Peter反驳道。

“很好，午夜。”他回答。

“Daaadddd，”Peter呻吟着。

“请在那之前回家，否则你父亲可能会得个动脉瘤，”Steve恳求道。

“……好吧……pops。”

Steve坐直了身子，脸上泛起了淡淡的红晕。

“玩得开心，但要小心，”Steve结结巴巴地说。他正试着做一个父亲该做的，Tony觉得这很可爱。

“我会的。”Peter低声说。“再见。”

Friday切断了与Peter的通话，Tony一言不发地靠在Steve身边，轻浮地低声说道：“Pops。”

Steve吃吃地笑了笑，靠向Tony。他满怀希望地低声说：“他确实记得。有一阵子，我以为他忘了这件事。”

Tony弯下腰，对着Steve的耳朵低声说：“没人能忘记‘Pops’。”

他咬了Steve的耳朵，Steve喘着气说：“我们应该再试一次。第三次才是魅力所在。”

“当然，”Tony答道，用脸蹭着Steve的脖子。“但是，首先我要上厕所。”

Steve哼了一声，Tony从床上滑了下来。当他离开时，Steve在他身后喊道：“别让我等太久。”

“Pops，我希望你在我回来的时候对我好一点，准备好迎接我。”Tony回过头来反驳道。

Steve带着邪恶的微笑倒回到床头板上。

Tony走进相连的浴室，随手关上了门。他停顿了一下，重新评估了自己的行为，然后说：“Friday，密切注意Peter。通过他的通信器跟踪他，并偷听。如果他需要任何帮助，请立即联系我。”

“好的，先生。”她回答。

Tony自言自语地点了点头，然后走到马桶前把马桶冲了一下，使他的诡计更加真实。他在水池里洗手，然后回到卧室。

就像他和他的人工智能之间什么都没发生一样，Tony带着野性的笑容大步走到床边，咆哮着扑向Steve。

他的丈夫笑了，吻了他，却不知道他刚才干了什么。

\---

城市更安静了。工作日的夜晚的到来通常要晚一些，但Peter暗地里想，这是否与他是Tony的独生子的事被揭露有关？

无论如何，他阻止了一次抢劫，并和6张游客摆姿势合照。这是一个正常的夜晚。没有人盯着他看，也没有人议论他。戴着面具，蜘蛛侠还是老样子。

他早早地赶到约会地点，却惊讶地发现Wade已经等在那里，还穿着他的死侍礼服。他坐在二十层楼高的窗台上，两只脚悬在楼边。

Wade一看见他就坐直了身子，兴奋地挥着手说：“嘿，蜘蛛侠！”

“嘿，死侍，”Peter回答，坚持用他们的代号。他们穿着制服，这是一种习惯。

Peter穿过屋顶，坐在Wade身边，轻轻地撞了一下Wade。

Wade的另一边放着一个白袋子，上面有一块油渍和一个他不认识的标志。他能闻到新鲜煮熟的肉和来自它的西南部香料的味道。

“这就是我经常听说的臭名昭著的墨西哥炸卷饼吗？”

“是的，我的朋友！”Wade答道，津津有味地把袋子拉了出来。

里面有三个白色的泡沫盒子，他把三个盒子都打开了，里面陈列着墨西哥卷饼、米饭和豆子。

“它们看起来像墨西哥卷饼……”Peter面无表情地说。他以前从来没有吃过墨西哥卷饼，但是，从Wade谈论墨西哥卷饼的方式来看，Peter期待的是更……壮观的东西。

“远不止这些！试一试！”Wade喘着气说。

Peter咯咯地笑着，卷起面罩露出嘴来，脱下手套，免得弄脏了。他拿起一个很俗气的玉米饼卷，咬了一口。

一阵香味在他的舌头上炸开了花，他感激地呻吟着。Wade笑得那么开心，Peter都能透过他的面具看出来。

Peter咽了一口，坚定地说：“味道不错。”

Wade反驳说：“这不仅仅是‘味道不错’，这是一种生活方式。”他不像Peter那样脱下手套，但为了咬上一口，他确实把面具卷了上去。

Peter继续吃着，好奇地看着他。

“这是怎么回事？你是这天生的吗？”Peter问道，他知道他不必详细说明。

Wade把面罩拉得低了一点，这样他的鼻子就不会露出来了，他喃喃地说：“一头扎进严肃的东西里……”

“如果你不想——”Peter急忙说。

“不……不，我们可以严肃地谈谈……这会让我们更加严肃，对吧？”Wade满怀希望地瞥了Peter一眼，问道。

“我想更好地了解你。”Peter同意了。他伸手抓住Wade的胳膊。他很高兴他正戴着面具，因为面具掩盖了他的脸红，他低声说：“我对你的了解肯定会让事情变得更严重……但是，如果这太快或太快，你不必……”

Wade吓了一跳，把手放在Peter的手上。他用拇指轻轻抚摸着Peter的指关节，开始了他关于X武器计划的故事。

他认真地听着，又像刚才那样吃了两顿。他挽着Wade胳膊的那只手终于滑了下来，但Wade始终把自己的手和他的手连在一起，两只手紧紧地握在一起。Peter把他的手翻过来，用手指拨弄着Wade的手指。Wade坐直了身子。

Wade的故事让Peter讲述了他是如何成为蜘蛛侠的，以及他叔叔本的死。

还有Gwen的死。

日落之前，城市的灯光一个接一个地亮了起来。尽管外面几乎没有云，星星却很少。这座城市明亮得足以挡住夜空的光线。天气仍然很暖和，因为夜晚的凉意还没有笼罩整个城市，但是Peter发现自己靠在了另一个人的身上。

他们说个不停。

随着大事情公开化，小事情就会变得更容易。

他常常把所有的秘密都藏在心里，这让他觉得很有治疗效果。很明显，他不能和很多人谈论导致他成为蜘蛛侠的原因。甚至连他的姨妈May也不知道他的那部分生活。

时间一分一秒地过去，他们把严肃的谈话抛在脑后，笑着谈论生活中的细微差别。

Peter会随机查看他的手机，他的时间倒计时变成了分钟。他还没反应过来，午夜就到了。

他再三核对时间，但那是真的。他气喘吁吁地说：“我简直不敢相信，在过去的几个小时里，我只是坐在一个地方聊天。”他转过身来对Wade说，“你一点也不坐立不安！”

“我能说什么呢？你很迷人。”Wade打情骂俏地说。

“伙计……这太离奇了。”Peter低声说。

“你是超现实主义者，”Wade咕噜着模仿道。

“闭嘴。”Peter不好意思地用胳膊肘推了他一下。“我Dad想让我在午夜之前回来，我必须尽快回到塔上……”

“我自己的灰姑娘。”Wade叹了口气。

“还有你，我的白马王子。”Peter反驳道。

Wade哈哈大笑，好像这是Peter说过的最有趣的话。他擦去面罩上一滴根本不存在的眼泪，问道：“公主，你能留下点什么让我纪念你吗？”

“Baby boy。”Peter纠正道，他更喜欢对方这样叫他。

Wade向后靠了靠，亲切地对他笑了笑，又说了一遍：“Baby boy。”

Peter盯着他的笑容，想起了他以前吻他的想法。他们俩都还戴着半掩着的面具。他能做到。他可以很容易地向前倾吻他。很简单，很简单，而且…

Peter咬了咬嘴唇，Wade的笑容也少了几分。他上气不接下气地问：“Baby boy？”

Peter把自己的重量压在Wade仍然握着的那只手上，向Wade靠过去。

他手机上的时钟滴答滴答地走完了8月9日的最后几秒钟，在剩下的几秒钟里，Wade满怀希望地喘着气说：“Peter？”

Peter紧紧地抓住Wade的手，他手机上的时钟变成了十二点……

——TBC


	6. 周三，8月10日

Peter再也不打算围着它纠结了。

Wade低声说出他的名字的样子，Peter知道Wade想要他。

听到这句简单的话，Peter的心跳加快了，他知道自己也对这个人感兴趣。

所以决定如何行动是相当容易的。

Peter向前倾了倾身子，轻轻地把嘴唇贴在Wade的嘴唇上。

Wade的手依然被Peter压着。Peter靠近他，张开嘴鼓励他的反应。

但是Wade对Peter的吻没有反应。他一动不动，连呼吸都没有。他仍然像一座雕像。

Peter猛地弹回来，仿佛Wade把他烫伤了。他错了吗？要是他只是跟Wade调情呢？如果Peter做得太过火了怎么办？

“……这是真的吗？”Wade低声说，“我在做梦吗？”Wade抓住他的头咒骂道，“这就是为什么我不能在睡觉前看同人小说的原因。”

Peter的肩膀耷拉下来，他对着那个疯子笑了笑。

“Wade，这是真的。”

“这正是梦中的Peter说，“Wade反驳道。

Peter翻了翻眼睛，然后捏了捏Wade的脸。

“噢，”Wade低声说，听起来很生气。

“这是真的，你破坏了我们的初吻，”Peter冷冷地说。

“初吻？”Wade重复了一遍，他那充满希望的声音几乎是悲惨的。

Peter一把抓住Wade的制服，把他拉到跟前，嘴里嘟囔着：“才怪。"

Wade喘着粗气，他们的嘴又碰在一起了。他过了几秒钟才做出反应，但他终于抓住了Peter的肩膀，叹了一口气，回应了Peter的吻。

Peter对他的嘴唇的质地判断错了。边缘很粗糙，但他的吻很温柔。这就像最温柔的爱抚，好像Peter是珍贵的东西。甚至他的手也轻轻地握着他。无论他们第一次接吻所带来的什么烦恼都烟消云散，Peter沉浸在被另一个人如此完美地珍惜着的感觉中。

他们慢慢地分开，但他们的手只是紧紧地握在一起，好像担心对方会抽离。

“哇。”Wade低声说，Peter咯咯地笑了。

“我认为这是我亲吻别人时得到的最好的反应。”Peter说。

“我能做出更好的反应。”Wade激动地喘着气，俯下身想再亲一下。

Peter也吻了他几秒钟，但他抓起自己的东西，然后从Wade手里溜走了。Wade挥舞着双臂，试图恢复平衡，因为Peter突然不在，他失去了重心。他低头看了看墙上Peter贴着的地方，困惑地歪着头。

“我要晚了，”Peter说。“在我Dad派复仇者来找我之前，我得回去。你的亲吻和反应太让人分心了。”

Wade朝他咧嘴笑了笑，说：“我们必须在没有明显干扰的情况下进行后续约会。”

“明天晚上……我的意思是今晚上吗？你知道的，周六晚上？”Peter满怀希望地说。

“灰姑娘，你不打算给我留下找你的纪念品吗？”Wade调侃地问道。

他爬上墙，喃喃地说：“我没有理由离开美丽的王子。最后一个吻？”

Wade点点头，Peter爬上墙去够Wade。Peter又一次吻上了Wade，Wade也回吻了他一下，嘴角挂着微笑。一时间，Peter的整个世界就是他和Wade。

他不想离开。他想继续亲吻Wade，探索他内心不断增长的新感情……但是他知道他的父亲已经在担心了，他开始寻找Peter只是时间问题。Peter还没有准备好让Wade去见父母。

Peter向对面的大楼射出一张网，然后转身离开，打断了他们的亲吻。当Peter离开的时候，Wade咧嘴一笑，疯狂地挥了挥手。

\---

Tony在踱步，Steve坐在沙发上看着他。

据Friday报道，Peter几乎整晚都呆在一个地方。

他和死侍在一起。死侍！

他为什么和那个精神病患者在一起？？

他一边踱步，一边盯着墙上的数字时钟。到了午夜，Tony厉声说：“好吧！我们得去追他！”

“他会来的，Tony。”Steve叹了口气。“给他时间。”

Tony转向他的丈夫，正要争辩Peter和死侍在一起的事实，但他停住了。Steve不知道Friday在监视Peter。他甚至敦促Tony让Peter有自己的空间……但是，Peter经历了这么多，现在又有死侍插了一脚，他怎么能不参与进来呢？

相反，他说：“他是我的儿子，Steve。我有权利担心！”

他继续踱步，一开始他以为Steve不会回答，谈话也就到此结束了，但在长时间的沉默之后，Steve平静地说：“我们可能没有血缘关系，但是……Peter也……他也是我的儿子，Tony……”

Tony立刻觉得自己像个傻瓜，带着复杂的表情转向他的丈夫。他坐在Steve旁边，紧紧握住他的手，低声说：“我知道。虽然我们还没有和他讨论领养的事，但他也是你的儿子。你和他在一起的时间比我还长！他也爱你！我……我……你了解我……我担心他。”

Steve轻轻地抓住他的手，小声说：“他是个成年人了。你必须信任他，否则你就会把他推开。”

Steve目光柔和，言语理智。Tony倒在Steve身边，叹了口气，“我知道……”

“再给他一个小时，如果那时他还不回家，我就陪你搜索这个城市。”Steve说道，用一只胳膊搂住Tony。

Tony咕哝了几句听不清楚的话，紧紧地搂着他丈夫的身体。他本想查看自己的手机，看Friday发给他的关于Peter的最新消息，但为了不让Steve看到，他放弃了。

Peter直到12：30多一点才回家。

儿子走进客厅时，Tony猛地坐了起来。

“你们两个还没睡呢？”Peter好奇地问道，摘下了面罩。

“在等你。”Steve低声说，一只手放在Tony的大腿上。

“你比宵禁时间晚了一点。”Tony嘟囔着，Steve抓住他的腿警告他。

“……对不起，忘了时间。”Peter不好意思地道歉。“我要睡觉了！”

他们两人还没来得及回答，他就跑开了。

“他看起来好多了，”Steve说。“停下休息对他有好处。”

Tony点点头，含糊不清地咕哝了几句，但他的脑子却在飞快地转。

Peter和死侍在一起做什么？？

\---

Peter整晚都在睡觉。他没有做噩梦，也没有对自己身份暴露的挥之不去的恐惧，而这些让他无法入睡。

他脸上几乎带着微笑睡着了。

他被Pepper的声音惊醒，“Peter，起来！不要再睡懒觉了！是时候工作了！你躲我躲得够久了！”

Peter呻吟着把枕头拖了出来，用它蒙住头。

“现在几点了？”他抱怨道。

“够晚了，”Pepper立刻回答，坐在床边，让他微微反弹起来。

Peter从枕头底下探出头来，怒视着那个红头发的人。他抱怨道：“你要我做什么？”

她拿起一小叠文件说：“我希望你能批准你对媒体发表的声明。”

Peter又呻吟了一声，钻回枕头底下。

“嘿！”她叫了起来，用她的纸在他的枕头上狠狠地敲了一下。“醒醒吧，Pete。”

“好吧，”他呻吟着坐了起来。他揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠。他的手一松开，Pepper就把她的文件塞了进去。

“最上面的表格只需要你的批准，”她说。这些话要奉你的名说出来。总而言之，你将告诉媒体你是Tony的儿子，你非常爱他，你很高兴能够团聚，你希望媒体在这段时间尊重你和你家人的隐私。”

Pepper在Peter需要签名或签名的地方都做了标记，当他这么做的时候，他问道：“我们告诉他们多少了？关于我们以前的事。”

“他们知道你只是在最近几年才和他们联系，说这是因为Tony尊重你父母的意愿。我们暗示说，那些意愿是希望你继续相信Parker夫妇是你的父母。”

“Mary是我的母亲，而我是在一段婚外情中出生的，这里是怎么回事？”Peter停下笔问道。

“我们决定最好对你母亲的身份保密。我们告诉媒体这是为了保护她的身份和声誉。他们只知道她是Parker夫妇的密友，把他们托付给了你。”

Peter对面前的文件皱着眉头。他觉得自己像个任性的孩子，呜咽着，“可她是我妈妈……”

他明白为什么Pepper和其他媒体关系团队想要保密Peter是一个已婚女人的婚外情生出来的......这会给他们带来不好的影响。

而他不愿意否认她是他的母亲。这感觉不对劲。

当他签署最后一份文件时，他的眉头并没有消失。Pepper一言不发地从他手里接过笔，稍稍犹豫了一下，捏了捏他的胳膊。她低声说：“几年后，我们可以让真相大白，但现在，我们需要为公司、为复仇者联盟做这件事，最重要的是，为你、Tony和Steve。你现在不需要更多不必要的悲伤。”

Peter点了点头，表示理解，但他仍然无法消除脸上的愁容。

Pepper沉重地叹了口气说：“……还有，你所在的实验室今天已经关门了。”

Peter惊恐地看着Pepper，喘着气说：“发生了什么事？我们研究的其中一种化合物爆炸了吗？”

“不，”她低声说，怜悯地看着他。她轻轻地揉了揉他的胳膊，喃喃地说：“一个实习生拍下了你在实验室工作的照片，卖给了《美国周刊》。”Peter的肩膀耷拉下来，Pepper继续说：“我们让那个年轻人走了，但其他人正在听取有关得体礼仪的简报，并被提醒他们今天不用上班，而是要遵守保密协议。”

Peter呻吟着，把头埋在双手里。如果他的突然走红没有把他和其他实习生排斥开来，这些事情肯定不会发生。他呻吟道：“还有什么要告诉我的吗？有人闯进我姨妈家给我的婴儿照拍照了吗？”

“…这是最糟糕的，Peter。”Pepper安慰着说，她的手从他的手臂移到他的背上，在那里画着安慰的圆圈。“它最终会消失在人们的视野。”

她巧妙地回避了他的问题，但Peter的头猛地一扬，他喘着气说：“如果这是‘最糟糕的’，那还有什么？”

“你不需要担心什么，”她坚定地说。“让我来处理所有不好的事情。你只要继续过你的生活。”

Peter低下头，喃喃地说：“什么生活？”

Pepper又轻轻地叹了口气，问道：“你想让我去找你父亲吗？”

Peter摇了摇头，喃喃地说：“不，不要打扰他或Steve……我不希望他们担心我……”

“那我能为您做点什么吗？”Pepper反驳道。

Peter又摇了摇头，说：“我要洗个澡。”

“好吧，我已经在餐厅做好了早餐。你洗完后，我们可以一起吃早餐。”

Peter点了点头，Pepper担心地看着他，然后在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下，收拢报纸，让他一个人呆着。

Peter痛苦地盯着自己的手看了一会儿，然后走进浴室，冲了个澡。

当他独自思考时，他的情绪似乎只会变得更糟。

他下定决心，一旦洗完，就去看看还发生了什么事。他擦干身子，迅速穿好衣服，但当他试图打开电脑时，电脑没有动静。

Peter以为是硬件出了故障，就说：“Friday，帮我把电脑打开。”

“对不起，Peter，我不能那样做。”

Peter握紧拳头，心里明白了问题的答案，问道：“为什么？”

人工智能回答说：“你父亲说过，为了保护你，除非他另有规定，否则你不能上网。”

Peter所有的不安都在他的肚子里沸腾起来，他怒气冲冲地走出了房间。

Tony和Steve在厨房里，他们似乎在一起做薄饼。

“早上好，P——，”他父亲开始说。

“我是什么，小孩子吗？”Peter问，“这父母的控制是怎么回事？为什么我不能上网？？”

Peter叫了一声，两人立刻停下手中的活儿，Pepper从餐厅冲了进来。Tony看了其他人一眼，然后又把目光转向了Peter，最后说道：“我只是想保护你们。你不需要担心他们在说什么。”

Peter紧紧地攥着拳头，指甲开始深深地扎进皮肤里。他随时都可能开始流血。他觉得自己的声音在颤抖，但当他说：“我不能出去。我不能和别人谈论我妈妈。我不能参加我的实习。我不能上网。我22号还能回学校吗？”

Pepper和他父亲交换了一个意味深长的眼神，把他们的回答说得清清楚楚。

“你一直告诉我要过我自己的生活，但我的生活完全被限制了！”Peter愤怒的说道。“我唯一有空的时候就是当我是蜘蛛侠的时候，但即使那样，你也不希望我穿着我的制服出去！”Peter深吸了一口气，然后说：“打开我的电脑。我要上网。”

父亲激动得脸颊通红，他张开嘴想反驳，但Steve抓住他的胳膊，站在他和Peter之间。

“我们会为你这么做的，Peter。”Steve抱歉地低声说。

“很好。”Peter简短地点点头说。他握紧拳头，放松了紧张的情绪，重复道：“很好。”他转过身，回到自己的房间。

Peter径直走到电脑前，按下电源键。机器嗡嗡地运转起来，Peter坐在机器前面。他一有机会就登陆了互联网，但当他盯着自己的搜索引擎时却停了下来，不知道该先去点哪里。他担心自己会被搜查。他知道有些不太好…见鬼，大部分可能会很尴尬。

Peter最后决定查看他访问次数更多的网站，Youtube是第一个。他瞥了一眼自己的订阅，很高兴地看到他所订阅的人都对Tony Stark的私生子不感兴趣。但是，后来他去了热门视频网站，在前十中看到了三段关于他的视频。

一个是他高中毕业时的视频，买了DVD的人很可能录下了他的部分并上传了。Peter痛苦地咬着嘴唇，没有点开。视频中，他和Gwen拥抱在一起。在舞台上亲吻Gwen的记忆渐渐淡去，这让他感到一阵悲伤。

第二个还不错。事实上，这让Peter笑了。有人从网上找了Tony和Peter的几张照片照片，然后把它们ps到《狮子王》里mufasa和simba的脸上。以“The Circle of Life”为背景音乐，把他们的脸从电影的不同场景强加在狮子的脸上。制作得很好，也很搞笑。他把它保存到他最喜欢的播放列表中。

最后一条是由一位著名的Youtuber发布的，他对名人进行了研究和八卦。这段视频的标题是“谁是Peter Parker？”这段视频时长超过20分钟，这时长在Youtube上已经是很普遍的了，但它的点击量已经超过了100万次。

Pete看完前五分钟才离开那一页。他从之前的视频中获得的所有幽默感都消失了。

那家伙在研究几种理论。头两三分钟的时间用来讨论第一种理论，即他是Tony·Stark的克隆体。他比较了Peter和Tony的照片，揭穿了这一点，毕竟Peter继承了他母亲的一些特征。

第二个理论是他拒绝的原因，因为他是一个想成为名人。他说，他们故意公布他的身份，让Peter陷入“这个”处境。他说Peter想要这个，而且很享受。他描述Peter的性格是肤浅和虚荣的，并开始引用例子，Peter关掉了视频。

他错误的解释使Peter感到不安。

Peter觉得自己已经无力再去寻找了。相反，他倒在床上，抓起手机。他给Wade发短信说，‘为什么人们这么差劲？’

‘我一定要杀了谁？’Wade立即回答。

他哼了一声，回答说：‘没有人。’

‘不管是谁伤害了我的小男孩，他都应该被“回报”地更多，’Wade反驳道。

Peter的胃不安地翻动着。Wade是认真的。

他发短信说：‘别伤害任何人，Wade。’

‘ >：(’这是Wade的回答，所以Peter复制和粘贴相同的脸回他的回应。

几分钟后，Wade说：‘很好。’

Peter深深地叹了口气，发短信说：‘谢谢你。’

他盯着屏幕看了一会儿，然后打了出来：‘你今晚还想做点什么吗？’

‘好耶！’Wade的回答使Peter笑了笑，他那开始爬进肚子里的紧张情绪消失了。

‘同一时间，同一地点？’Peter问。

‘我等着！;D’

Peter笑着放下手机，然后仰面朝天盯着天花板。他回想起前一天晚上他们接吻的情景。当他想起Wade那柔软的嘴唇时，他轻轻地碰了碰自己的嘴唇。他觉得亲吻Wade会让他觉得怪怪的，毕竟他是一个男人，但是……Peter想要再吻他一次，他想要好好地吻他，不带面罩，但是他不知道如果不带他去大厦他该怎么做，而且他不认为他准备向团队透露，尤其是他的父亲，他正在和臭名昭著的多嘴的雇佣兵约会。

Peter微笑着想，用指尖摸着下唇。

要过好几个小时他才能再见到Wade。他可以把那段时间花在友好的邻居蜘蛛侠身上，但Peter觉得他没有足够的精力去打倒罪犯。

他也不想和父母说话。这可以称之为潜在的青少年焦虑或正当的愤怒，但他仍然对父亲的所作所为感到愤怒，即使这是为了保护他。在内心深处，他知道自己反应过度了，后来会为自己的发脾气而责备自己。那一刻，他知道他不会再回到那里了。他想一个人呆着。

Peter坐起来，在房间里走来走去。这是Tony去年给他布置的房间。当他作为蜘蛛侠或在大厦里待到很晚的时候，这是一个他可以称之为家的地方。这地方根本不像他在梅姑妈家住的地方那样舒适，但随着时间的推移，它逐渐占据了他生活的一部分。

他贴了几张海报，有一个放着衣服的壁橱，一张放着电脑的桌子，还有散落在各处的实验室笔记。这是在他搬进来之前由专业人士设计的，蜥蜴鳞片旁的随意画像、地毯上可以看到这位设计师天赋，以及他床上的现代床头板。那是他离家很远的家，但现在感觉很拘束。

他捡起他散乱的衣服，翻了翻他仅有的一些小文件。他做了一些笔记，但没有显微镜和幻灯片，他什么也做不了。然后他走进自己的壁橱，收拾整齐，又重新摆设整齐。当他发现他的旧相机时，他正摇摇晃晃地在给袜子依照颜色分类。

这是他父亲送给他一个新的圣诞礼物，放在他梅姑妈家的卧室里。Peter最初带着他的旧相机去了伦敦塔，想要修复他镜头里的摄像系统。但是，他父亲没有给他适当的零用钱，自从有了新的之后，Peter就再也没有时间去修理它。

他把它从壁橱里拿出来，放在床上。他试着拍摄了一些照片，发现图像仍然模糊。他把它拆开，想弄清楚里面究竟发生了什么。

太棒了。这迫使他集中注意力。不去想媒体，他的父亲，或者其他任何事情。

有人轻轻敲了敲门，他父亲压低声音问：“我能进来吗？”

“是的。”Peter大声叹了口气，他的父亲走了进来。

“你要吃早餐吗？”Tony问道，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“我现在不饿。”Peter咕哝着说，一边摆弄着他的相机碎片。

“我……”Tony停顿了一下，Peter抬头看着他。“我很抱歉在没有和你讨论之前就限制了你电脑的使用。我太傻了……”

Peter垂下眼帘，耸了耸肩，低声说：“好吧。”

“这都是我的错，”父亲解释道。“我只是尽我所能帮助你。但是，Steve说有时候我太乐于插手别人的事了，尤其是当我感到焦虑的时候。我对整个情况非常焦虑……所以……对不起。”

“没事的，Dad。真的。”Peter强调。

“…你上网了吗？”

“一点点……”

“还有，”他的父亲吞吞吐吐地说。“一切都好吗？”

“我会挺过去的。”Peter回答。

“……好吧，好吧……我们永远和你在一起。”

“我知道……”Peter叹了口气。

他父亲看起来好像不想离开，但他点点头，重复道：“好吧……好吧，我们马上就出去。”

Peter低头看着他那架拆卸好的照相机，然后说：“我也可能出去。”

Tony看上去松了一口气，直到Peter一言不发地站起来，穿过房间，抓起他的背包。

“你要出去，”Tony声音低沉的重复道。

“我想修好我的相机。我想我要去最近的镜片修理店，进去，然后出来。”Peter说。

“Pete，”Tony生气的说道。“ Happy可以挑选你需要的！”

“我会小心的……我只是……我只是需要出去一下。”我觉得我快要窒息了。”

“你昨天出去了，”他父亲争辩说。

“作为蜘蛛侠。我只是想出去做一些普通的Peter Parker的事情，比如去修理店。我要进去然后再出来。我穿上蜘蛛侠制服去那里的时间要比穿便服去的时间长。”

“这太危险了。”

Peter反驳说：“如果我不去冒险，我的余生就会被关在家里。”他把一些衣服扔进包里，说：“最糟糕的情况是，狗仔队在我还没回到我的家之前找到我。然后我会挺过去，赶上我遇到的第一辆出租车。”Peter扛起书包说：“我会跨过这个障碍。现在这就是我的生活。”

\---

Peter和他父亲又争论了一会儿，直到Steve介入进来。他对Peter的决定似乎也不高兴，但他同意Peter的意见，认为这是他的决定，他至少应该试一试。

Peter换了一身蜘蛛侠的制服，因为他的父母在争论Peter要不要离开。Peter背着便装背包，手里拿着面罩，拥抱了两人，有效地让他们闭上了嘴。

他还没有离开大楼，但他已经对自己的决定感到轻松了。

“我很快就会回来，即使不穿制服，我也会保持通讯，”Peter保证说。

Tony紧紧地搂着Peter，把脸贴在他的脖子上。他低声说，“请小心，注意安全，并要求任何你需要的东西。”

Steve双臂环抱着他们俩，喃喃地说：“我们会等你的。享受你的外出时光。”

Peter点点头，两人都能感觉到这一举动，于是就分开了。

看到父亲眉头紧锁，Peter答应说：“我马上就回来。”

他戴上面具，走向发射台。他头也不回地跳了下去。

他以前修过他的相机，那时他没有备用的相机，他知道该去哪里。他在大楼附近找到一条小巷，迅速穿上便服。那天是阴天，但湿度很大，80华氏度*的高温让人感觉像是90华氏度*。他不得不穿长袖衣服来遮掩制服，几秒钟内就出了一身汗。他最后的伪装是戴上墨镜，然后把空背包扛在肩上，匆匆走进附近有空调的商店。

[注：80华氏度(℉)≈27摄氏度(℃)， 90华氏度(℉)≈32摄氏度(℃) ]

门上的铃声叮当作响，向员工们宣布了他的到来。商店的前面全是窗户，把小商店弄得亮堂堂的，Peter把太阳镜摘下来觉得很舒服。一个男人从后面走出来，喊道：“你好，我能帮你什么忙吗？”

墙上和柜台上摆满了相机、单独的镜头和其他配件，但Peter没有理会。他走到柜台前，那个人站在后面说：“我需要一些零件来装照相机。”

他把手伸进包里，掏出他准备好的名单。他问：“这些都有吗？”

这个人，Harold，正如他的名牌上写的那样，戴上眼镜，盯着名单。他点点头说：“是的，是的……是的，我们都有。我只需要到后面去把它们找回来。”

“好吧。”Peter笑着回答。大多数时候，他笑是因为Harold似乎不认识他。

Harold消失在后面，Peter的眼睛在待售的不同相机上游移不定。他很快就发现自己站在了相机包前面，仔细地检查着它们，想知道当他在城市里晃荡时，这些包绑在他的肩膀上能不能很好地绑在一起。

大约五分钟后，Harold拿着一个纸袋回来了。他宣布说：“我们都打包好了。先生，您还要点什么吗？”

Peter最后看了一眼相机包，但决定不买了。他的背包很好用，毫无特色。拥有普通背包的人比拥有相机包的人多。他回答说：“不，这些就够了。”

Harold在收银台登记买的东西，Peter回到柜台，拿出钱包。

“这些是50.43美元。”

“哎哟，”Peter低声说，递上他的信用卡。Harold笑着把它插进芯片阅读器里。他的目光呆滞地看着那张卡片，但很快又仔细检查了一下，Peter畏缩了一下。由于一半的卡片露在外面，他的名字难以辨认，但“Parker”很容易看出来。Harold看了看他的信用卡，又看了看信用卡，然后又看了看Peter。

老人终于认出来了，Peter泄气了。

他只是想成为另一个陌生人，买一些零件……

“你是……？”

“Peter·Parker。”他叹了口气。在这一点上否认是没有用的。

他喘着气说：“很高兴见到你！”他伸出手，Peter勉强地握了握。“我可以把你的照片挂在我的墙上吗？”

他对着身后的墙示意了一下，手里拿着半打二流或更低级别名人的照片。

“呃....Peter尴尬地说。他之前看的视频的阴影浮现在脑海中，youtuber嘲笑地在他耳边低语：“他这么做只是为了引起注意。”Peter的胃翻了一下。他不想这样。

读卡器发出嘟嘟声，表示读卡完成了。Peter的手向前一伸，伸出来拿他的信用卡。Harold递给了他，但继续说：“你能来我很荣幸！也许你父亲能和你一起来？他是外面吗？”

Peter把卡塞进口袋，从柜台上抓起袋子。他很快说：“他不在。我得改天再看那张照片了！”

他差点儿跑出那家商店，Harold在他身后叫道：“等一下！”

Harold跟着他，Peter笨手笨脚地推了一扇本该拉开的门。他踉踉跄跄地撞到玻璃上，但他重新站稳脚跟，感觉自己像一只落水的小鸭。Harold抓住他的肩膀，把他拉了回来，帮助他保持平衡。

Peter觉得他的衬衫领子被向后拉了拉，他的脖子和蜘蛛侠制服暴露在商店的冷空气中。

Peter扔下包裹，使劲地抓住衬衫，紧紧地从后脖颈上拉过去。他挣脱那人的手，一头扎进玻璃里逃跑。他听到身后传来噼啪声，但他没有注意到，因为他正忙着惊恐地盯着那人。

他看到了吗？他看到了吗？

Harold气喘吁吁地说：“天哪！你还好吧？ ？”

Peter回头看了看玻璃上相当大的窟窿。一个正常人可能会受伤……Peter甚至可能受伤，但他的身体充满了肾上腺素，以至于他当时都没有注意到。

“对不起，”Peter喘着气说，仍然紧紧地抓着衬衫，不敢松手。“我……我会给你寄张支票，帮你修理这个玻璃。”

说完，他拿起包跑了出去。Harold在他后面喊，但Peter听不清他在说什么，也没有停下来看看出了什么事。他一直跑到没有人了，然后从他遇到的第一个空巷子里躲了进去。

他瘫倒在一个垃圾箱后面，仍然紧紧地把衬衫抓在身上，就像它是一根救命稻草。他做了几次深呼吸，需要氧气来帮助他的身体不再颤抖。

他一喘过气来，就把手伸向耳边的通讯器，轻轻地按下了coms按钮。Peter觉得自己像个绝望的孩子，小声说：“Dad……你能来接我吗？”

\---

Tony根据通讯的信号找到了Peter。他一直以为他会在路边等着。他的儿子听起来很不寻常，但他显然是一个人。他没有听到背景声音，所以他必须远离狗仔队。

Happy开着他的一辆带着有色车窗的无聊的车。外面的记者甚至没有看它一眼。

他看着信号走到的那条街上几乎空无一人。Tony从车里走出来，对他的儿子喊道：“Peter？”

Peter急忙跑出一条小巷，一只手紧紧地抓着衬衫的前襟，气喘吁吁地说：“我来了！我们走吧！”

“发生了什么事？”Tony问道，不喜欢Peter看上去那么紧张。

“没什么事！上车，Dad！”Peter把他推了回去，但Tony没有把这个问题置之脑后。

Peter一关上门，Tony就问：“发生了什么事？”

Happy一言不发地开始开车，Peter叹了口气，松开了衬衫。

“那个人认出了我，然后抓住了我的衬衫。他几乎看到了我的蜘蛛侠制服。”

Tony立刻被激怒了。谁敢碰Peter？？他们对他做了什么！？Peter看上去像看见了鬼！他问：“他是谁？谁把手放在你身上——？”

“他谁也不是，Dad。”

“可是他抓住了你！”Tony生气地说，“我们可以给他尝尝电击的味道！”

“他不是那个意思！”Peter气喘吁吁地说。“他只是想帮我。当我试图用错误的方式开门时，我差点被绊倒。他在帮我保持重心。”

Tony抓住他的胳膊，他的怒气随着回答渐渐平息了，他低声说：“好吧，那是什么让你不高兴呢？”

“他差点看到我的蜘蛛侠制服！”Peter说，把衬衫紧紧地抓在胸前。“这种事还可能再发生！下次这个人可能会抓住我的衬衫来评论、拍照，甚至是签名！我怎么能保守这个秘密呢？”

“……嗯，首先我不会到处大喊大叫，”Happy在车的前面说。

“Happy。”Peter和Tony都呻吟着。

“只是提供建议，先生们，”Happy回答。

Peter重重地叹了口气，把头埋在双手里。

他担心地看着他儿子垂头丧气的样子。他小心地把手放在Peter的背上，在背上划了几个小圆圈。他低声说：“也许你应该换一下蜘蛛侠的工作对象。不要再穿制服了。”

“那么，我怎么才能帮助一个人，哪怕只有片刻的注意呢？””Peter反驳道。

“你不是纽约大街上唯一的超级英雄，Pete。城市里到处都是这样的人，”Tony解释道。“……也许是时候停止打击小犯罪，成为团队的正式成员了？”

“我基本上已经是队员了……但我也需要在街上巡逻……”

Tony盯着儿子垂头丧气的样子，希望能更好地理解儿子保护自己的冲动。这孩子几乎是自己干到晚上筋疲力尽。他做得太多了……然后……Tony想起了Peter会满怀敬意地引用的那句话。

能力越大，责任越大。

“是关于你Ben叔叔的事，是吗？”Tony意识到。“Peter，如果这会让你有危险，Ben不会让你这么做的。”

Peter摇了摇头，喃喃地说：“Dad，一定会有办法的……一定会有办法的。蜘蛛侠需要在大街上。我需要能帮上忙。”

\---

Peter一看见Steve，他的全部情绪又重新涌上心头，在喉咙里打结。自从他遇到那个超级战士后，他就是Peter难过的时候会去找的那个人。当Peter知道他父母的真实情况时，他一直在那里支持他，现在其他人都知道了，他仍然在那里支持他。他跑向继父，紧紧地拥抱着他。

Steve也回了他一个拥抱，但是，从他眼角的余光里，他看到那个超级战士疑惑地看着Tony。Peter解释了一番，对着Steve的胸口喃喃自语道：“蜘蛛侠的身份差点就被发现了。”

Steve紧紧地抱住他，小声说：“你没事吧？”

“……不，我得想办法保护蜘蛛侠的身份。”Peter叹了口气，从Steve的怀里挣脱出来。

Steve捧着他的脸，承诺说：“我们会尽我们所能帮助你。你的Dad，Bruce，Scott和Vision——我们这里有一些地球上最聪明的人，他们都能帮上忙。我们会想办法的。”

“我认为他只需要停止在街上巡逻，当他被要求采取行动时再行动，而不是一时冲动时，他就去战斗，”他的父亲低声说。

Peter转了转眼睛，走进厨房，呻吟着说：“我不想再为这件事争吵了。我们谈点别的吧。别的。”

Steve跟着他进了厨房，说：“我正要做午饭。三明治听起来怎么样？”

“好的，谢谢。”Peter在柜台前瘫倒在桌上。他沉重地坐在一张扶手椅上，头靠在胳膊上。

Steve把冰箱里所有需要的东西都拿出来，在柜台上放上午餐肉、面包、生菜和其他非常需要的调味品。他正在做一个火鸡三明治，显然是给Peter做的，因为这是他最喜欢吃的。

“……怎么了？”Peter用一只手托着头问道。

“Pep——我们——不，我……我在想，我知道这可能是最不该问的时候，但是，我能收养你吗？合法地让你成为我的儿子？我非常爱你，Pete，如果你答应，我会很荣幸的，因为在我看来，你已经是我的孩子了。”

Steve的话直击Peter的心脏。Steve的这种感觉让他很感动。他微笑着对站在柜台另一边的人说：“当然，Pops。”

Steve低下头，嘴唇因激动而颤抖，眼睛疯狂地眨着。Peter也激动起来，站起身来，绕过柜台。Steve也跟着他走了，他们走过去拥抱了一下。

几秒钟后他就哭了，Peter边哭边开玩笑说：“你确定要收养我吗？”

“当然可以，儿子。”Steve低声说，他的声音也因激动而扭曲，亲吻着Peter的头顶。

“你这样说话会使我流鼻涕，我的鼻涕就会蹭在你的衬衫上，都是你自己的错。”Peter咕哝道把他的脸埋在Steve的胸前。

Tony终于跟着他们走进了厨房。一看到他们，他就停了下来，担心地问：“我错过了什么？？”

Peter和Steve分开了，两人揉着眼睛，微笑着。Steve回答说：“Peter刚刚同意了收养。我们正式要成家了！”Steve捧起Peter的脸，高兴地看着他。Peter在众人的注视下整理着自己的衣服，高高兴兴地朝那个想收养他的人——他的父亲，微笑。

\---

等他赶到Wade面前，他已经好多了。

Steve想让他成为他家庭的一员。他也想成为一个父亲。几年前，他的生活中没有一个人可以考虑做他的父亲，而现在他有了两个。

那天发生的事情很可怕，但收养后，他感到自己受到了珍视和爱戴。所以当他荡到屋顶时，他的心情出奇的好。

Wade又穿上了他的死侍制服，但手里拿着一些花。Peter一着陆，他就站了起来，宣布：“这些花太鲜艳了，但没关系，因为我们所做的是同性恋……虽然严格来说我们都是双性恋，所以这里有两种不同的花：玫瑰和雏菊。”Wade捂着眼睛呻吟道，“我知道我是个呆子。”

Peter把面具揭了起来，好让Wade看出他在咧嘴笑。他走到Wade跟前，用手握住花茎和Wade的手。他说：“他们很棒，你也是。”

Wade低下头，抚摸着Peter露出来的下巴，低声说：“你也一样，Baby boy……”

Peter把Wade的面罩卷了起来，Wade继续抚摸着他。他面带微笑，看上去很高兴，尽管他的半张脸仍然对Peter藏着。Peter踮起脚尖去够那个高个子，Wade的笑容在Peter吻他的时候变得更灿烂了。

Wade高兴地呼了一口气，也吻了他一下，然后搂着Peter，把他搂得更紧了。他抱着Peter，亲吻他，好像他是什么宝贝一样。Peter试着模仿他的感觉，向Wade表示他也有同样的感觉。

Wade是第一个打破这一吻的人，他对着Peter的嘴低声说：“这太不可思议了……”

Peter笑着说：“你继续说这个词，它会直接进入我的自我意识。”

“我的不可思议的Baby boy，”Wade用鼻子蹭着Peter的脖子，反驳说。

Peter开玩笑地从Wade怀里溜了出来，手里拿着花，问道：“你今晚想干什么？”

Wade紧追不舍，一把抓住了Peter的腰。Wade转过身来，把Peter拉到胸前，Peter咯咯地笑了。Wade建议说：“让我们像猴子一样亲热吧。”

“猴子也有双性恋吗？”Peter揶揄着，用双臂搂住Wade的脖子。花拂过Wade的脸，露出了他微笑中的喜悦。

Wade抓住Peter的腰，把他们的腰紧紧地搂在一起。Peter想起他抱着的是一个男人，因为他感觉到Wade的欲望压到了他，而且，天哪，他不像大多数英雄那样戴着护腿带，穿着合身的制服，所以Peter能感觉到他身上的每一寸地方。

哇。

Wade那里很兴奋。

这吓着他了。

他不知道该怎么做，也不知道如何应对这种公然的性行为。他还在逐渐习惯这样一个事实：他现在正在积极地和一个男人约会。他喜欢亲吻Wade，但他知道他还没有准备好做爱。Wade表现得很出色，但是……Peter把额头贴在Wade的胸前，以掩饰自己的尴尬，低声说道：“我们能……能不能再慢一点？ ”

Wade猛地拉住Peter的手，往后退了几步，低声说：“我……Peter，对不起，我不是那个意思……我们不必再接吻了——”

“不！”Peter吃惊地喘着气说。“我想继续吻你！”

“但不像猴子？”Wade问，声音里透着困惑。

“我们像Peter和Wade那样亲亲怎么样？”

“……我还是不明白我做错了什么，"Wade担心地低声说。

Peter把脸埋在Wade的胸膛里。即使他的面具还戴着一半，他也觉得有必要把自己隐藏起来，以免尴尬。他们正式进入了一段新恋情的尴尬阶段，他们必须弄清楚如何才能在一起，他希望他们能尽快度过这段时期。他低声说：“我喜欢你，Wade。我真的很喜欢你，和你在一起的时候，我感到快乐和放松。我已经很长时间没有这种感觉了，但事实是，我从来没有和一个男人在一起过，所以我需要时间来适应这个事实。”

Wade搂着Peter，两只大手摩挲着他的肩膀。Peter放松下来，摸了摸他的头，这样他就不再躲避Wade了。相反，Peter把耳朵贴在Wade的胸口，听着他的心跳。

“你想要怎么样都行，Baby boy。"Wade低声说。

Peter在Wade的摩挲下放松了下来。神经放松了。他知道他可以相信Wade的话。他从拥抱中挣脱出来，说道：“我很抱歉把事情弄得这么尴尬。我能补偿你吗？我们去找点乐子吧！”

“你有什么想法？”Wade问道。

Peter咧嘴一笑，一只胳膊紧紧地搂着Wade的腰，把自己的面罩拉了下来。Wade也把面罩拉了下来，Peter说：“坚持住！”

他把他的发射器对准远处的一幢建筑物，对准了它。Peter用力一拉，他们就从屋顶上飞了过去。Wade伸开双臂，像在飞一样，兴奋地大笑着。

Peter的眼睛被Wade吸引住了，他几乎不能把目光集中在他那张网上。他看不见Wade的脸，但他的笑声和他的微笑一样迷人。

他不知道它们在城市里荡了多久，但他们最终还是回到了屋顶。那些花还在Peter留下的地方，虽然有点枯萎了。

太阳已经落山了，他们脚下的屋顶很暖和，但又不太热，所以他们躺下来仰望多云的夜空时，不会被太阳晒伤。他们并排躺着，Wade把Peter的头枕在他的二头肌上。

Peter说：“你的胳膊比我的大腿还粗。”

“为了更好地抱着你，亲爱的，"Wade唱道。

Peter看着云朵飘过，窃笑着，心满意足地叹了口气。

过了几分钟，Wade在一阵轻松的沉默中问道：“什么使你害怕？”

“嗯？”Peter哼了一声，不明白是怎么回事。

“当时你说你想要慢下来了吧？”Wade又说了一遍，Peter立刻脸红了。

“我……我感觉到你的兴奋了。”Peter低声说，眼睛一直盯着天空，以免Wade盯着他。“我不习惯……”

“所以Gwen从来没有小鸡鸡吗？”Wade揶揄地问，Peter不由自主地哼了一声，Peter笑得更厉害了，他不得不侧着身子才能正常呼吸。

他不记得上次因为Gwen的事大笑是什么时候了。

Peter睁开眼睛，发现Wade在看着他，Peter真希望能看见他的脸。他真希望自己的面具也不见了。为了保护他们的身份，他和Wade之间隔着重重障碍，他觉得自己与Wade之间有一段距离。

“Wade，别担心。我喜欢你。我喜欢吻你。我以后会习惯的。”Peter低声说，一面用手捂着Wade的胸口。Wade猛地吸了口气，Peter用手轻轻地抚摸着Wade的肌肉。他非常想看看Wade的脸，看看他的反应，给他们正在做的事情赋予更多的意义……

他感到Wade的心在他的触摸下跳动，但Peter的心跳得更快了。他感到内心有一种激动，这是他多年来从未有过的感觉……

“Baby boy？”Wade不确定地低声说。

Peter傻笑着小声说：“你现在跟着我走怎么样？”

他推开Wade的面罩，露出下半张脸。Wade笑了，他伸出双臂搂住Peter的背，这时Peter也把自己的面具掀上了。

“你要把我带到什么地方去呢，灰姑娘？”Wade问道，嘴角始终挂着微笑。

Peter用手捂着Wade那颗跳动的心，弯下身去，不再回答他，而是吻了他一下。

Wade的双臂一紧，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，这使Peter又感到自己受到了珍视。

就在那一刻，Peter决定尽他所能使Wade感到自己也同样受到重视，因为Wade对他来说正变得越来越珍贵。

——TBC


	7. 周四，8月11日

第七章：周四，8月11日

“你是怎么知道你是同性恋的？”Peter问Steve。

他们都在厨房柜台吃早餐，面前放着《早安美国》的全息图。这很快就要开始了，这是他在这整个混乱局面开始以来第一次接受采访。Peter和Steve都选择不参加这个采访。

他们中间夹着一袋百吉饼，一盘鸡蛋，熏肉和吐司。他们有足够的食物养活一支小军队，或者，在他们的情况下，养活两个超级人类。

Steve好奇地看着Peter，然后他的目光转向了内心，他思考了一会儿Peter的问题。

“我想我从小就知道，”Steve回答说。“我没有明显地采取行动。这在当时被认为是可耻的，但我接受了。这是一颗难以下咽的药丸，但我承担了它。我把它当作一种负担。我不想让同性恋成为我的一部分，就像我的任何其他疾病一样……当我在本世纪醒来时，我不知道支持同性恋平权的运动已经发展到什么程度，直到纽约的大游行。新闻里到处都是，我只是坐下来……我很高兴，因为我知道我终于可以毫无恐惧地做真实的自己了。一周后我遇见了你父亲，他跟我调情。那个神秘而美丽的男人对我有兴趣，我也对他有兴趣，所以我也跟他调情了。我仍然很害怕。我知道有些人仍然像40年代那样思考，而我自己，因为我的成长经历，仍然觉得有必要保守这个秘密。但我们现在公开结婚了……”Steve咯咯地笑着，开心地对Peter笑了笑。“所以，很抱歉告诉你我的整个人生故事，但是……是的，我从小就知道自己是同性恋，但直到我遇见你的父亲，他帮助我学会成为一个‘现代’同性恋，直到我们最终走出来，我才真正接受它。”

“……所以你就知道了？”Peter低声说，心里想着Wade。在他们第一次在展会上调情之前，他从未想过没有想过要和一个男人约会。

“是的，我能看出男人和女人的吸引力对我有很大的不同，”Steve回答说。

Peter尴尬地挠了挠后脖颈，问道：“请不要告诉我太多细节，但是，生理方面呢？”

Steve靠在自己的胳膊肘上，面无表情地说：“你想知道我和你父亲的生理关系吗？”

“哎，”Peter呻吟着。“别这么说……”

“怎么回事，Peter？”Steve反驳道。“为什么突然对这产生了兴趣？这不是通常的父子谈话。我知道这是我正式成为你‘合法’父亲的第一天，但你真的想知道我和Tony的生理状况吗？”

“哦，现在请闭嘴！我不是这个意思！Peter呻吟着，双手捂着脸。他的谈话在一条漆黑的走廊上转了个弯。他叹了口气，看着继父。他喃喃地说：“我想我对……一个男人感兴趣。”

“你……？Steve喘着气说，“男人？谁——谁？什么时候发生的？”他伸手抓住Peter的手臂。他温柔地说：“这……你在担心你的感受吗？”

Peter低下头，把他的手放在Steve的手上。他低声说：“我在乎他……我吻过他，但我害怕做得更多。我以前也接吻过，但是跟一个男人和跟一个女人接吻的技巧几乎是一样的……不过在那之后……”

Steve笑着说：“这将是你第一次从头再来。你不得不笨拙地重新学习一切！这是可怕的。我知道。我生命中最可怕的时刻之一是我和你父亲的第一次约会。我害怕他的经历，害怕我平生第一次公开自己是同性恋，也害怕在守护了这么多年之后，允许别人进入我的内心……爱是可怕的，但也是值得的。”

Peter点点头，想起了他和Gwen之间的紧张关系。嘟哝着说：“对Wade来说，这似乎更可怕……”更可怕，但也更令人兴奋。这句话他并没有说出来。

“Wade？”Steve重复道，“等等，Wade Wilson？你是说死侍？”

Peter说：“他是唯一一个，你结婚后我们就开始约会了。”

“后两个晚上吗？”Steve猜。

“和Wade约会。”Peter回答。

“……他不是比你大一点吗？”

“你和我父亲的年龄没什么不同吗？”Peter反驳道。

“够了。”Steve回答，捅了捅蛋黄，蛋黄中间的黄色部分流了出来了。“……但是，他是不同的。他过去的经历在身体上和精神上都给他留下了创伤。”

“……他让我开心，我知道他是不同的，我喜欢这样……每当我和他在一起的时候，我都感到非常放松和快乐……自从Gwen之后，我再也没有过这种感觉。”

“如果你已经吻过他了，那听起来你就和他在一起更开心。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“他吻我的时候，我觉得……很珍贵。”这是一种亲密的分享，尤其是与父亲。

“要小心，”Steve说。Peter立刻转过身来，张开嘴要愤怒地反驳，但Steve却举起手来，默默地要求有更多的时间说话。他继续说：“我知道他和你不一样，但是，Pete，这是死侍。他会以合理的代价杀死无辜的人。”

Peter低下头。Steve是正确的… … 

Steve温暖的手放在他的背上，他低声说：“或者，也许，他会改变，因为他遇到了这个了不起的年轻人，他想走正道，只为他一个人？”

“又直又窄的正道？”Peter带着嘲弄的傻笑重复道。

“哦，我不知道！否则你就不会这么说了！”Steve叹了口气回答。他自言自语地说：“我永远无法和这两个人进行严肃的交谈，他们总是想方设法歪曲我的话……”

“谢谢你，Pops。”Peter低声说。

Steve不再自言自语，对着面前的盘子开心地笑了。

\---

Peter回到实验室时很紧张。

不管其他实习生在补习班上经历了什么，只要Peter一进实验室，他们就停止说话。甚至Eddie也紧张地看着他。

Peter想在那里转身逃跑。

来吧！你是一个超级英雄！你打败了超级恶棍！你能做到！Peter的内心意识鼓励自己。

Peter紧握拳头，昂首走进房间。

他径直走到Eddie所在的工作站，问道：“我们的原生质怎么样了？”

“总是一堆失败的理论。”Eddie紧张地笑着回答。

Peter轻轻地叹了口气，独自对他的朋友小声说：“我知道你昨天很痛苦，我很抱歉你必须经历这些……你太棒了。你是个好朋友，Eddie，我们还能做朋友吗？”

Eddie低下头，Peter的心沉了下去。

Eddie哼了一声，小声说：“你真是个笨蛋。”

Peter对他的朋友灿烂地笑了笑，把Eddie一直在看的显微镜移到他面前。他弯下腰，朝望远镜里看。他根据自己的视力调整了一下，盯着黑暗的原生质。他喃喃地说：“这看起来不错，你在说什么？？一堆失败的理论？分子是稳定的！我们的一个假设可能是正确的！”

“闭嘴！”Eddie低声说说，用胳膊肘推了他一下。“别让我们倒霉！”

Peter兴奋地对Eddie笑了笑，他忘记了实验室里的其他人。他喘着气说：“我们需要扩大样本！”

\---

Tony认为他对《早安美国》的采访很成功。新闻演职人员都很热情，采访充满活力和积极的兴趣。人们真的对他和Peter的故事感兴趣，Tony也很乐意分享。他滔滔不绝地谈论Peter，说他多么聪明。他还透露Steve收养了他，Steve也非常爱Peter。

Pepper预测所有人的评论都很好，当他离开大楼时，他的故事已经在网上流行起来。

他收到Peter发来的一条短信，边读边笑。

‘你个笨蛋，现在除了我爱你，大家都知道了。’

“男孩们呢，Friday？”Tony问他的人工智能。

“Steve和Peter都在大厦里。Steve在办公室里和Coulson探员打电话，Peter在实习实验室里。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，希望Peter选择不去上班。Peter还要去那里多久？实习的全部意义就是让他在没有任何问题的情况下去见Tony。他现在可以在真正的实验室里工作了，没有人会质疑。他以后会跟Peter谈这件事……也许他会想办法提起死侍，但现在他没时间做这件事，因为有个新婚丈夫在家等着他。

他给丈夫发短信说：‘跟我私奔？’

当Steve开始给Tony发短信，几乎是即时回复的时候，他的手机上出现了三个点状省略号，Tony笑了。他想知道，Steve给Coulson打电话时，Coulson是在用扩音器打电话，还是他结束了谈话。

‘去哪儿？’Steve回答。

‘超级战士依偎亿万富翁天才的地方。’

‘然后你那炽热的心渴望的任何地方。’Steve的回答让Tony咬紧嘴唇，以免笑得太傻乎乎的。Steve的调情总是让他头晕目眩。

‘很快回家。’Tony承诺。‘我给我们叫些外卖。’

‘披萨！’Steve立即回答。Tony又笑了，他一穿上西装就下了订单。

Tony得到许可，他可以从拍摄现场的屋顶上飞下来。他很快就回到了大厦，没有受到纽约臭名昭著的车流和狗仔队的骚扰。

Friday带他去找Steve，他正等在他们的客厅里。他不再和Coulson通电话了，当他的目光落在Tony身上时，他的蓝色眼睛立刻充满了喜悦。

“披萨应该在30分钟左右就到。”Tony招呼道。

Steve穿过房间，捧起Tony的脸，温柔地吻了一下对方的嘴唇。

Steve退了回来，小声说：“你的采访棒极了。最后，Peter的反应非常棒。”

他胸中充满了喜悦。他一直对Peter的反应感到紧张。他知道自己被所有的关注搞得心烦意乱，也不知道自己在一个以自己为主要焦点的采访中会作何反应。

Tony把手放在Steve的腰后，低声说：“我很高兴。”

Steve又吻了他一下。这一次接吻的时间更长，Steve的双臂把他紧紧地搂在怀里。正是这样的吻让Tony想起了那场烟火，当他和Steve第一次接吻时，他第一次感到欣喜若狂。他的双腿像橡胶一样柔软，但他的心却像要被爱炸开一样。他非常爱Steve。他很高兴认识了这个男人，并最终嫁给了他。

Steve打断了他的亲吻，喃喃地说：“那么，超级战士和亿万富翁天才依偎在一起到底是怎么回事呢？”

Tony傻笑着回答说：“哦，它很独特。我只认识两个人能做这件事。”

Steve嘴角一笑，把他拉到沙发上，喃喃自语道：“30分钟？”

Tony依偎在Steve身边。他丈夫所有的肌肉都是柔软放松的，这让他想起了一只巨大的泰迪熊。Tony心满意足地叹了口气，同意道：“30分钟……”

他们在沙发上，Tony躺在Steve身上。

像这样拥抱Steve感觉很好。他们很少有机会这么做。大多数时候，他都是这样在Steve的臂弯里睡着的，所以他的眼皮觉得很沉重。

“我很高兴Peter没有被这次采访弄得心烦意乱。”Tony轻轻地对着Steve的胸口说。“我担心他会因为这将引起的所有关注而心烦意乱。”

“我想他对你的话更满意。除了对Peter说“我爱你”，你从未对他提起过你们的关系。我想直到今天他才意识到他对你的影响有多大。”

“嗯，我很高兴，”Tony叹了口气。“最后，这件事带来了积极的一面……”

“说到Peter……”Steve小声说，“他今天向我透露了一件很重要的事。你猜怎么着？”

Tony开玩笑喃喃地说：“什么？他被一只放射性海象咬伤了？”

Steve咯咯地笑着说：“不，他仍然只有蜘蛛的能力，但他向我透露，他在另一个方面长得像你。他是双性恋。”

Tony不再觉得困了，他把自己推到胳膊肘上，喘着气说：“什么？？”

“他现在正在积极地和一个男人约会，”Steve继续说。“我有点担心‘是谁’，但Peter向我保证，他让他开心。”

Tony立刻警觉起来，问道：“是谁？”

Steve轻轻地叹了口气，紧紧地搂着Tony。他低声说：“在我告诉你之前，你必须保证你不会想得太坏，也不会担心。你非常护着Peter，但是他现在是成年人了，可以自己做决定了。”

Tony坐起来，打断了他们的拥抱说道：“好吧，现在我吓坏了。Peter在和什么大反派约会吗？”

“不，”Steve斥责道，陪着他坐了起来。他向Tony伸出手，轻轻地抓住他的膝盖说：“答应我，你不会直接去找Peter，要求他们分手。先听你儿子说完，然后再评价他约会的那个人。”

“好吧，我保证。”Tony急忙同意。“是谁？”

“……Wade Wilson。”

Tony猛地一跳，Steve紧紧抓住他的膝盖，Tony问道：“死侍？？”

Tony感到非常难受。这就是Peter和死侍在一起的原因？！Peter为什么要和那个疯子约会？死侍操纵Peter进入这段关系？

Tony站了起来，像刚才那样挣脱了Steve的手，他生气地说：“Peter呢，Friday？？”

“不，”Steve说，抓住Tony的胳膊，不让他站起来。“你答应过我的，Tony。Peter私下告诉我这件事，但我看得出来他对透露这个消息感到不安。他不希望我有这种反应，尽管如此，你……Tony……Peter是个成年人。他知道自己在做什么。”

“这是死侍，Steve。”Tony说着，靠向他丈夫的手。“他不像Peter……他是个唯利是图的人。他不是要伤害Peter，就是要把他变成吸血鬼。”

“Wilson可能会为他改变，”Steve低声说。“你没听见，亲爱的。Peter说，自从Gwen之后，他再也没有对别人有过这种感觉。他真的很关心这个人。”

“你不可能建议我们对此什么也不做吧？””Tony发出嘶嘶的声音。

“我提醒Peter注意其中的风险，特别是那个人是个唯利是图的人，但我只会这么做。这是Peter自己的事，我不会阻止他爱他想爱的人，”Steve说。他捧起Tony的脸，小声说：“爱有很多种形式，我不会拒绝我儿子的要求。如果这让你很担心，那就在他在实验室做完之后和他谈谈。”

Tony闭上眼睛，重重地靠在Steve的手上。这一新的发现使他对儿子的担心加倍了。

有一件事是显而易见的：他需要保护他的儿子不受媒体的伤害。

\---

那天晚上Wade不能见他，因为他和x战警有些事。Peter偶尔给他发短信，但他主要是和Eddie一起完成他们的突破。其他所有人都在下班前离开了实验室，但他们继续看他们的幻灯片，混合他们的化学物质，放松呼吸去测量他们的每一滴。

他让Friday把他晚回的事告诉他的父亲，她告诉他他们要等他回来。Peter咧嘴笑了笑，迫不及待地拿他那可爱的采访取笑他父亲。

有一次，当Peter停下手头的工作，从冰箱里拿出一个水瓶时（冰箱里放着每个人的食物，这与房间里所有其他存放科学样品或化学药品的冰箱都是安全隔离的），他注意到Wade给他发了一条视频信息，Peter看了一眼Eddie，Eddie正在实验室的另一边工作。

那只是Wade的头，戴着他的死侍徽章，他对着镜头飞吻了一下，说：“想念你，宝贝！”

Peter对着电话甜甜地笑了笑，很快地打了出来：“我也想你。”

当他从手机上抬起头时，他看到Eddie在看着他。Pete回到他们的工作间，当他离得足够近的时候，Eddie问Pete：“是展会上的那个人吗？我以为你在开我的玩笑。你真的在和他约会吗？”

Eddie一定听到了视频，听出了Wade的声音。掩盖到此为止…

“是的！”Peter微笑着坐下回答。

那个多嘴的雇佣兵是他的男朋友。

一个月以前，Peter会认为这样的事情很可笑，但现在他却觉得很奇怪。

Eddie坐得更直了，他的注意力完全从他面前转移开了。他当然不知道Wade是谁，所以他问：“你是怎么认识他的？ ”

“他和我父亲一起工作。”Peter含糊其辞地回答，身体前倾，看着他正在做的工作，间接地表明这个话题已经结束了，他不想再探究Wade的背景了。他的眼睛盯着前面的烧杯，拿起体温计，第三次测量烧杯的温度。

Eddie没有抓住这个信号，继续说：“该死，不可能！他是超级英雄吗？”

“如果他是，你认为我会告诉你吗？”Peter冷冷地回答，他的手机里响起一条新信息。Peter迅速低下头，看到Wade给他发了一堆亲吻脸的表情符号来回复他的短信，Peter对着屏幕甜甜地笑了。他回复了一个吻脸的表情符号，想象着把这个吻放在Wade的脸颊上。

Eddie笑着说：“我想不会……不过，既然我现在知道了你的头号秘密，你显然会把一些重大的秘密托付给我。”

Peter觉得Eddie就像把一桶冰水倒在他头上，差点把手机掉下去。

Eddie怎么知道的？Peter不知怎的说漏嘴了吗？——关于他是蜘蛛侠这件事。

“你在说什么？”Peter气喘吁吁地说。

Eddie扬起一条金色的眉毛，答道：“你和神秘的刀疤人？约会？比如，你和你父亲一样是同性恋？你知道，如果这件事传出去，媒体会吓坏的，再次提起克隆的事情。”

Peter松了口气，但呻吟道：“别让我开始想克隆……”

Eddie摇了摇头，说：“别担心，我不会告诉那种混蛋的，Mac……”

“真的是Mac吗？”Peter低声说。他禁不住注意到Mac今天不在，但Peter仍然不相信他会那样背叛他。Mac是年纪最大的实习生，靠奖学金来的，但他从没想过自己会堕落到那个地步……

“他是个混蛋。”Eddie解释道。“我不认为其他人会这么做，即使是在昨天的研讨会上。其余的都很酷。”

Peter难过地点点头，因为他认识的一个人把他的照片卖给了小报，他感到很沮丧。他曾多次和Mac出去玩。他们相处得很好。他的电话号码是他没有从手机中删除的号码之一。Peter不敢相信他会对Peter那样做，因为他知道那样做侵犯了他的隐私。

“嘿……”Eddie问，“你想休息一下吗？我们一整天都在忙这个。”

Peter低头看了看他的玻璃器皿，对Eddie感激之情油然而生。他回头看着他的朋友说：“我很好，除非你需要休息？”

Eddie厚脸皮地笑了笑，回答说：“不，我很想看看我们用更大的样本得出的结果！”

Peter咧嘴一笑，点头表示同意。

他们都兴致勃勃地投入工作。他们都在这个项目中工作了一年多，从一开始就一直致力于他们的原生质研究。

Peter几乎在所有的科学方面都很优秀，但他的心却放在了生物科学上，而且从他还是个孩子的时候就开始了。有了它，他想让世界变得更美好。起初，他想要治愈癌症，就像他的第一任父亲Richard Parker一样，但在成为蜘蛛侠并与复仇者联盟战斗之后，Peter的愿望发生了变化。

许多人利用生物学来寻找对抗癌症或其他致命微生物的方法，但几乎没有人利用生物学来保护人们免受更大的外部攻击。大多数人都依赖于机械或计算机科学……但是，Peter和Eddie，他们打算改变这一切。

Eddie小心翼翼地把一根细试管里的东西倒进滴定管(一根细长的测量管)里。当他把试管里的水倒完后，他停止倒水，并发出一阵不稳定的呼吸。他把一个更大的烧杯放在它下面。滴定管把碱和溶液连接在一起，把烧杯里的东西连接在一起。如果没有它，一切都将是一个无用的质量，就像活跃的沙子一样。它几乎不会粘在一起，甚至没有能力做出反应，尽管如此，它们还是想做什么就做什么。

Eddie把手放在滴管的塞子上，低声下气地说：“如果成功了，我们就有足够的材料来制造生物屏障，然后我们就可以开始测试了。”

Peter屏住呼吸，看着Eddie转动旋塞，让几乎不稳定的液体流入烧杯。他和Eddie都靠得很近，他们看着滴定管上的测量值随着溶液的排空而变化。Eddie转动了旋塞，当水流接近他们的数字时，他放慢了速度。

当Eddie把滴定管封上时，Peter的心好像要停止跳动了。他们都弯下身去看烧杯里的反应。

他们试图创造一个活盾，保护宿主免受环境和人类因素的影响。如果成功了，它将是革命性的。它们的原生质坚固耐用，对外界元素有反应。然而，最终，它被认为是用来保护与之融合的DNA的，而融合原生质将是最难的部分。

如果这个方法有效，那么下一步也是最后一步就是添加他们的DNA。他把眼睛从黑暗的混合物中移开，看着他的朋友。当他们研究最终结果时，他会注意到Peter的DNA的细微差别吗？他应该向Eddie吐露他另外的生活吗？如果他对自己是同性恋这件事守口如瓶，他还会对蜘蛛侠守口如瓶吗？

Eddie看着他的目光，小声说：“你想让我做还是你来做？”

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，小声说：“我们俩都来。”

Eddie点点头，两人都伸手去拿试管盘。两根试管放在那里，每根试管都装有各自的DNA样本。

“干杯。”Eddie说着，用手指轻轻地敲了敲Peter的管子。

Peter举起他的试管接受碰杯，然后把他的DNA样本倒进溶液中。Eddie也做了同样的事情，他们俩都把试管放回去，眼睛都没有离开他们的实验。

没有必要把它搅进去，因为那块东西已经在自己身上搅来搅去了。

“Pete，”Eddie嘶嘶地说，这时物质开始从黑色变成棕色，又变成黑色。Eddie的手指变白了，他紧紧抓住柜台，喘着气说：“分子根本无法控制它！他们太不稳定！”

“它还在反应！”Peter反驳说，但他觉得自己的心在疯狂地向上跳，越来越靠近喉咙。棕色在他们的溶液中意味着死亡，但即使他们的样本中有一部分存活下来，这也将是一个胜利。

“我们应该加更多的碱。”Eddie说着，伸手去拿塞子。Peter的手向前一伸，抓住Eddie的胳膊，Eddie还没来得及摸他们的实验。他嘶嘶地说：“如果我们加太多碱，溶液就会稀释，变成液体！等待，Ed ！”

Eddie不情愿地把手抽了回去，Peter放开了他。

更多的物质正在变棕，Peter的心往下掉。他们的原生质正在死亡。

它完全停止了搅动，斑点也长了起来，棕色的斑点像一块不断增长的污渍一样吞噬着黑色的斑点。

Eddie沮丧地用拳头猛击桌子。

Peter悲伤地盯着他们失败的实验，低声说：“它不能自己稳定下来。”

Eddie瞪大眼睛盯着烧杯，然后慢慢抬起头，放松了拳头。他低声说：“如果它有什么稳定的东西可以抓住……我们就可以借助它的稳定。它需要一个更强大的核心……”

Eddie猛地站起来，把Peter吓了一跳。

“Mac的项目！“Eddie气喘吁吁地说。

Peter猛地吸了口气。Eddie不可能是认真的！

“Eddie，Mac在做一件和我们完全不同的事情！”

Eddie穿过实验室来到了Mac的工作站。Peter就在他后面，Eddie说：“Mac在做生物岗哨。见鬼，他是从我们的项目中得到这个主意的！哨兵和盾牌实际上是一回事！它们都是保护！”

“他不像我们一样白手起家！”Peter反驳道。“他被允许获得外来的DNA！共生的外来DNA ！我们不知道它会对我们的溶液或我们自己的DNA有什么反应！”

Eddie打开了Mac工作站下面的小冰箱。Mac的项目在一个大的三角形烧瓶里装着，它的代号“VENOM”刻在玻璃上。它含有一种漆黑的液体，比墨水还黑，让人想起它在太空中诞生的那个黑洞。

“这根本不是什么不祥的预兆。”Peter讽刺地说，朝这个恶毒的标题挥了挥手，试图让他的朋友打消这个念头。“为什么Mac要把它标为VENOM？这可能很危险。”

“到周末，Mac的每样东西都会被扔掉，”Eddie说着，拿起酒瓶。他转向Peter，反驳说：“我们有什么损失呢？不管我们做什么，我们的解决方案都会失败！有了这个，至少我们可以尝试一些东西！共生体有可能抓住它，并把我们的分子注入它自己！”

“我不喜欢这样。”Peter喃喃地说，他的蜘蛛侠意识的边缘都刺痛了。这可能是由于他的恐惧，所以Peter忽略了它，专注于手头的任务，他说：“这是偷窃！这是Mac的工作！”

“不，这里的一切都属于Stark工业。这从来不是Mac的。这是你父亲的！”Eddie急忙回到他们的工作间，Pete也很快跟上了他的步伐。

“撇开政治不谈，这仍然是不对的！”Peter反驳道。Mac可能是个混蛋，但他也是个科学家，他们在未经他允许的情况下使用他的作品。

Eddie不理他，抓起实验室里最大的烧杯，放在他们当中较小的烧杯旁边。他把Venom倒进那个较大的里面，它不声不响地流了进去，几乎立刻就平静下来了。撞击没有产生涟漪，这样一种不寻常的现象让Peter的脊背打了个寒颤。Peter目不转睛地盯着那异样的东西，喃喃地说：“Eddie，我们应该先研究一下这个东西，然后再做——”

Peter还没来得及说一句话，Eddie就把Venom倒进他们的实验用烧杯里。

他们交换了一下眼色，Eddie兴奋不已，Peter小心翼翼，然后他们凑到一起观察物质的反应。

他们的实验沉入烧杯底部，这是一团厚厚的淤泥，在Venom的黑色液体中几乎看不出来。

什么也没有发生。Eddie的想法也失败了。Peter抱怨说：“我们究竟应该怎样处理这些东西呢？当我们没有得到处理外来材料的授权时，我们怎么告诉我们的主管我们要处理这些外来材料呢？”

“我们就把它放回Mac的冰箱里。”Eddie叹了口气。他拿起烧杯，但当它离柜台只有一英寸时，整个表面开始冒泡。Eddie赶紧把它放下，烧杯在气泡反应中振动，发出咚咚的响声。

“成功了！”Eddie兴奋地说。

Peter撅起嘴唇，用批判的眼光看着他们的反应。他还没有庆祝呢。他们不知道自己创造了什么。反应稳定下来，烧杯和Venom原来的颜色一样黑，只是不再那么不透明了。

“我们需要做测试。”Peter小声说。“我们所有的参数都将发生变化。”

\---

大多数测试结果都不确定，但更深入的测试将需要24小时左右的时间，所以他们结束了测试，并把实验紧锁起来。

Peter疲惫不堪地回到顶层，紧张而兴奋，但几乎没有把握。他很高兴实验稳定下来了，但对实验的结果以及实验对他们工作的影响感到不快。

他们的生物屏障还存在吗？还是他们创造了其他东西？

也许他应该让Bruce或Vision检查一下。

“Peter！”父亲的感叹打断了他的思路。当Peter走进客厅时，Tony和Steve都站了起来。

“你不必等我了。”Peter抱歉地说，他对这么晚了感到很难过。

“你在和死侍约会？！”Tony说。

从他父亲的语气听来，Peter立刻采取了防御的态度，他立刻瞥了Steve一眼，这很可能是他父亲发现这一点的原因，然后他看到他在对Tony皱眉头。Tony的反应似乎也让他不高兴。Peter从来没有告诉Steve不要告诉他，但是现在Peter希望他能成为那个告诉他父亲的人，尤其是他的反应。他回头看了看父亲，简短地回答说：“Wade。他叫Wade，是的，我正在和他约会。”

Steve抓住Tony的手臂，他的父亲回头看了一眼这位超级士兵，然后转向Peter，用一种更克制的语气说：“我知道你是个成年人，你选择和谁约会是你自己的事，但……但这是死侍。他是一个杀手。”

“他逗我开心。”Peter反驳道，他的心都碎了，因为他必须保护一个他关心的人不受另一个他也关心的人的伤害。“他了解我。他了解我的两面性，自从媒体发现我是你的儿子，他就一直支持我！我真的很喜欢他，Dad。我知道他也有另一面。我知道他伤害了别人，因为有时候我就在现场！他做得不好，但他也做得很好！如果我问他，我希望他能改过自新，他也关心我，Dad。我想他会的。”

“Pete，我曾爱和信任一个道德败坏的人，我装作没看见，因为我父亲去世时他一直在我身边。你知道他最后对我做了什么吗？”

Peter很清楚Tony在说谁，他反驳说：“Wade一点也不像Obadiah。Wade关心我。"

“Obie也曾经关心过我，”Tony反驳道。

Steve上前调解，“但就像Peter说的，Wade不是Stane。我们不应该为此争吵。Tony，”Steve尖锐地说，“我们甚至还没有真正见过Wade，Tony。我们唯一和他交流的时间是在打架的时候或之后，不是在个人层面。我们不应该这么快下结论。让我们给他一个机会。”

Peter非常想在那里拥抱Steve，但为了保持坚定的立场，他忍住了。

他和他的家人似乎站在一个紧张的十字路口。Peter和Steve都看着Tony，等待着他的回答。在Tony的注视下，Peter仿佛看到了一场战争。他不想那么轻易地默认。但最终，他简短地同意了，“好吧。我们会和他‘见面’的。”

Peter感激地叹了口气，Steve轻轻地咕哝道：“太晚了。我们都应该去睡觉……”

Peter连一声晚安也没说就离开了，逃回了自己的房间。他对这段新关系已经感到不稳定了，但它的基础更加不稳定，似乎每个人都不同意这一点。这使他对自己和Wade感到很不安。

他拖着脚走到床边，从口袋里掏出手机。他脱掉裤子，脱掉衬衫。他关了灯，一边给Wade打电话，一边在被子里坐着。

“HelloOOo， baby boy，”Wade咕噜着回答。

“嘿，”Peter轻轻地说。他和父亲的对峙以及他们之间的对话让他焦虑不安，胸口仍然绷得紧紧的。想到这些话，他顿了一下，然后问道：“Wade，你能答应我，从今以后，你再也不杀人了吗？”

“……杀——杀人吗？”Wade毫不掩饰他的困惑，低声说。

“我知道你以前杀过人。我知道你的账上有很多尸体，但是……如果你能保证不再杀人，那么我想我可以和你在一起，”Peter解释道。“否则，我们必须在陷得太深之前立即结束这段恋情。”

“Peter，”Wade轻声说道，他的声音比他以前听过的充满了更多的情感。“我——我——”他重重地叹了口气，小声说，“Pete，我喜欢你。我真的愿意，而且……我愿意尽我所能让我们在一起。”

Peter笑了笑，小声说：“那就不再杀人了？”

“我唯一要做的就是在舞池里用我那致命的舞步杀人。”

他转过身来侧身躺着，喃喃地说：“我父亲知道我们的事。”

“……我应该期待钢铁侠或美国队长很快来敲我的门吗？因为那样我就得把我的签名簿拿出来！”

“不，不，”Peter呻吟着，强忍住脸上的笑容。“但是他们想了解你，为了我，你知道吗？”

Wade充满活力地说：“我愿意忍受他们向我投来的任何目光，也愿意忍受他们向我提出的任何尴尬的问题。

“谢谢，”Peter低声说，“你太棒了。”

“家长会的日期定好了吗？”

“没，谢谢上帝。”Peter叹了口气。

“这样我们就可以确定明天的具体约会了。”Wade嘟囔着说。“没有家长。”

“听起来不错。”Peter笑着说。他们刚开始约会时，他甚至没怎么见过Gwen，但他很高兴能再次见到Wade。

“你明天什么时候有空？”

Peter闭上眼睛，心里想着他和Eddie要用他们的新样本做的所有测试。最后他说：“晚些时候，我还没有确切的时间。”

“好吧，你走的时候给我发短信，”Wade回答说。“想再在我们的屋顶见面吗？”

“……也许在别的什么地方？穿便衣？”Peter问，想起自己多么想和Wade在一起，不戴着面具。

“我们该怎么做呢，每个名人八卦杂志的封面先生？”Wade反驳道。

Peter呻吟道：“哦，上帝，这是真的吗？他们用了什么照片？等等，不，我不想知道！”

“别担心，你穿这些衣服看起来都很可爱，如果你愿意，你可以来我家。”Wade说。

Peter咬了咬嘴唇，喃喃地说：“当然……”他想象着没有戴面具的Wade也在微笑。他迫不及待地想看到这一幕，然后不戴面具就亲他

“那就算是约会了。”Wade回答说。“……但现在，在你来之前，我得做一些疯狂的清洁和改造……”

Peter笑了，向Wade保证他不必那样做。他问他和x战警一起出去的情况如何，Wade也加入了他的故事，当他描述自己的滑稽动作和团队的愤怒时，Peter又笑了起来。

当他沉浸在Wade的故事中时，他的实验以及任何与Bruce或Vision交谈的暗示最终都消失了。对他父母和Wade的背景的担忧比他实验中的混乱更强烈。

在Peter看来，对他来说，男友和父母关系不好，媒体想要下一个关于Pete Parker的大独家新闻，比担心没有结果的Venom实验的问题更大。

——TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒大家，这是一个AU，所以人物和事件将不同于MCU和漫画！


	8. 8月12日星期五

“稳定吗？”Peter不相信地重复了一遍。

“稳定！”Eddie兴奋地嘶嘶地说。

“这怎么可能？我们没有在我们的任何笔记中解释Venom的原因。”Peter小声说，声音放得很低，以免他们的主管听到。

Mac的冰箱正在被清空。Eddie把原来装Venom的烧杯放回去，倒进了一种染色的液体，和原来的一样。它会在没有人知道的情况下被摧毁。然而，如果他们的实验成功了，并且他们分享了他们的发现，他们将有很多解释要做……然而，在那一刻，他们两人都没有考虑他们必须做的书面工作，因为他们的实验是可行的。

“所有的测试都表明，原生质、我们的DNA和Venom都几乎完美地合成了！”Eddie小声说，对着装着他们溶液的烧杯傻笑着。

“但问题是……它会奏效吗？”Peter低声说道。

Eddie绕过柜台，坐在Peter对面，把烧杯放在他们中间。他说：“那我们就得弄清楚了！”

Peter的一条眉毛竖了起来，问道：“我们要怎么做呢？”

“它应该保护合成它的DNA的人，所以……”

“所以——？”当Eddie把一张纸揉成一团扔向Peter时，Peter停了下来。他本可以很容易地躲开的。他的蜘蛛侠的感觉甚至发出了最轻微的刺痛，但Peter忍受着纸团轻微的敲击声，恼怒地看着他的朋友。

Eddie笑着说：“纸球穿过了生物防御系统，升级为回形针……”

“哦，不，两个人可以玩那个游戏。”Peter反驳道。他拿起纸团说：“我们的DNA都在里面。我被打，你也会被打。”

他把球扔出去，正好击中Eddie的前额正中。

“B受试者也没有反应，”Peter笑着说。

“嘿，为什么我是B受试者？”Eddie嘟哝道。

“因为你先打我，所以我显然是A受试者。现在，你是先扔回形针，还是我先扔？”

Eddie的手向前一伸，在Peter之前就把纸夹从他的笔记上抓了下来。

“第二轮测试，”他宣布，然后弹了弹回形针。它从Peter的鼻子上弹了下来，他们的实验甚至没有动。

他们继续他们的“测试”，直到Eddie向他扔了一本平装书。它很小，Peter几乎感觉不到，因为Eddie把它扔得很轻，但它砰的一声落在Peter旁边，他们的主管再也不能假装不理睬他们了。两人都走了过去，年长的那位问道：“你们俩到底在干什么？”

“进行实地测试。”Eddie聪明地说，Peter把书扔回给他。Eddie笑着抓住了它。

“为了你正在制作的盾牌？”

“是啊，我们正在努力让它马上开始工作。”Peter叹了口气。

“这会分散别人的注意力，”另一个人面无表情地说。

“也许是因为我们用错了补给品。”Eddie低声说。突然，Eddie喊道：“快想，Parker！”

Eddie迅速拿出他那本关于细胞和分子生物学的精装书。它通常放在桌子下面Eddie的私人小空间里，方便他查阅，如果他想查阅的话。那东西厚得像一本英语词典，Peter的蜘蛛侠意识发出警告。Peter本可以很容易地躲开，但那样他就将向房间里的大多数人展示他超人的速度。Peter咒骂着Eddie，抬起他的胳膊，胳膊因为疼痛而绷紧了。

但它没有来。

烧杯里的溶液突然向上爆炸，把书接住了。

书碰到了那堆东西，然后慢慢地滑了下去，就像它在一条平缓的河流上漂浮一样，它上下摆动着，似乎没有在抵抗任何重力。书轻轻地擦着烧杯的边缘，轻轻地落在Eddie面前的桌子上，朝他的方向滑去。

那块东西又沉回到烧杯里，表面像玻璃一样光滑，好像什么也没发生过。

他和Eddie同时从烧杯上抬起头来，四目相对。房间里一片寂静。每个人都停下手中的工作，观看刚刚发生的科学奇迹。

令人震惊的寂静被打破了，Eddie欣喜若狂地笑着绕过柜台，拥抱着Peter，喘着气说：“我们做到了，Parker！它的工作原理！我们要用这个改变生物科学的面貌！”

Eddie的喊声打破了房间里其他人的休息。每个人都上前祝贺他们。他和Eddie分开了，微笑着接受了他们的祝贺。

在内心深处，Peter对自己的未来和事业感到兴奋。这与他父亲从事的机械科学相比是一个巨大的飞跃。这将确立Peter Parker的身份，不是作为追随父亲足迹的“克隆”儿子，而是作为一名生物学家。

这个实验将改变一切。

\---

Pepper认为昨天的采访是媒体的最后一次混乱，所以，除非有其他的争议，Tony和他的家人只需要度过媒体风暴的其余部分，直到它结束。不再接受采访或发表声明。Tony、Steve，尤其是Peter，从社会的需求中解放出来。如果社会想要更多，那么他们就不得不另寻他处。

这是一种解脱，也是他们回归正常日常生活的第一步。

Peter又去了实验室，把Steve和Tony一个人留在了那里，因为他们取消了蜜月旅行，没有什么事可做……除了……彼此。

Tony发现他的丈夫被他所谓的“蜜月热”搞疯了，因为他开玩笑地叫他“老公”，接着他就知道自己弓起身子对着Steve，对着他的嘴深深地呻吟。

显然，Steve真的很喜欢Tony叫他“老公”。

但Tony也并非完全不受蜜月热的影响。在他们的前戏中，Steve又对着Tony的身体低声说出了他的誓言，他吻了他的全身。起初，Tony面带困惑的微笑听着，但当他听他的话时：宣言、承诺，以及他对Steve生活的影响……Tony困惑的微笑颤抖着，他被一个强大而简单的事实所征服，那就是他们拥有的是完美的。他娶了他最好的朋友，这个令人惊奇而又充满爱的男人，他们不可能更幸福了。

Steve注意到他情绪上的变化，在结束誓词的时候，他吻回Tony的身体。说完，他顺着Tony的下巴蹭了蹭鼻子，低声说：“我爱你，老公。”

Tony哼了一声，Steve也跟着笑了。他们幸福地微笑着亲吻，然后Tony把自己紧紧地压在Steve身上，这让这位超级士兵发出了一声没有男子气概的尖叫。他们在床上滚来滚去，亲吻着，大笑着，因为他们是如此荒唐地相爱，而且同样幸福。

几个小时后，Tony终于懒洋洋地吻着Steve的大腿内侧，这时Peter喊道：“Dad！Pops？有人在家吗？”

Tony叹了口气，最后一次亲吻了Steve的身体，喃喃地说：“未完待续……”

Steve笑着坐了起来，开心地笑着……不，特别开心。

Tony知道为什么，爬到Steve的膝盖上。他伸出双臂搂住Steve后脖颈，轻轻地他的吻了吻嘴唇，然后打趣道：“你太可爱了。”

“他叫我Pops，”Steve笑着回答。他迅速地啄了一下Tony的嘴唇作为回应，然后从他的手里溜走了。

“嗯，你确实要求他这么做的。”Tony揶揄道。Steve弯下腰去拿他的衣服，Tony忍不住捏了捏他那完美的屁股。

Steve颤抖着咬牙切齿地说：“嘿！”

“伙计们？”Peter的声音喊道，听起来更近了。

Tony喊道，“我们马上就出去！”

在那之后，他和Steve很快就穿好了衣服，不过他在他走过的时候，轻轻地拍了一下他的屁股，作为对他掐人的报复。他们互相傻笑了一下，然后手拉着手一起走了出去。

他们走进房间时，Peter正坐在客厅的沙发上。他的儿子抬头看着他们，会心地笑了笑，但没有取笑他们。他把双臂交叉在脑后，高傲地说：“我和Eddie的假设是正确的。”

“不会吧？ ！”Tony气喘吁吁地说。在Peter被曝光之前，他只谈论他和Brock的实验室实验。

“你的实验工作？“Steve气喘吁吁地说。

Peter跳了起来，喘着气说：“是的！Eddie和我被安排了一个私人实验室，你明天要做更高级的测试吗？盾牌是保护我们免受伤害的东西！它很稳定！太棒了！这个星期的某个时候，你们俩都得过来看看！”

“当然，”Steve热情地保证。

“为什么我们现在看不到呢？这是我的房子，”Tony抱怨道。“探视时间对我不太合适。”

Peter搔着后脑勺，紧张地笑着说。“嗯……我现在真的要去趟Wade家。”

Tony的微笑立刻皱起了眉头。

“哦，”他说，无法抑制自己的反感。在他内心深处，他的愤怒慢慢地浮出表面。他对死侍的信任就像他不穿钢铁侠套装就能把他扔出去一样多，而那根本就不算远……他不知道雇佣兵是如何说服Peter进入这段关系的，但是Tony确信这段关系一定会走到尽头。

因为有一件事是肯定的：死侍对Peter来说还不够好。

Peter注意到Tony表情的变化，说：“我和Wade在一起的时候，我要看看他的日程安排，然后挑一个晚上，我们一起吃晚饭，好好地了解一下对方。”

“越快越好，”Tony阴郁地低声说，他已经想象着这顿饭和他要向雇佣兵开枪时那致命的怒视。

Peter翻了翻眼睛说：“的确……”

\---

Happy开车送Peter去Wade家。

Peter不喜欢这样。这让他觉得自己就像一个十几岁的少年，第一次约会就被人开车送去。

但他不能再这么快就穿着蜘蛛侠制服出去了，因为他差点就被人发现了。他已经考虑过了，但是他的胃里充满了纯粹的恐惧。如果又发生了呢？要是他再暴露出来怎么办？

或者，更糟的是，如果他再也不能带着这种恐惧出门呢？

他们坐的是他和他父亲一起坐过的那辆车，Happy把他接了进去：既无聊又不起眼，窗户是有色玻璃的。虽然外面记者呆的营地变得小了一点，但他们并没有跟着离开大楼。

Wade住在只有Peter在巡逻的时候才去过的地方。这是镇上治安较差的地区，犯罪率较高，没有人怀疑他们的邻居是做雇佣兵谋生的。每个人只都关心自己的事，狗仔队从不到那里来。

Peter已经喜欢上它了。

一想到Wade，他就从病态的想法中分心了。他想起上次的电话谈话，不禁脸红了。Peter起初有点激动，他要求Wade不要再杀人，没有作任何解释。Wade轻易地让步了，但Peter不禁想知道Wade是否感到为难。多年来，复仇者联盟和x战警一直在谈论Wade杀人的事。Wade一次又一次地拒绝停下来。所以…他为什么那么容易就屈服于Peter的要求呢？

Happy把车停在房子前面，脸上带着困惑的表情，喃喃地说：“也许我们应该等等，对附近的每个人进行背景调查，然后——”

“这就是我该走了的暗示！”Peter说着，打开了门。

“等等！我先检查一下周围！”Happy气喘吁吁地从车里爬出来。

“嘿，我不会有事的。”Peter说着，尽快地离开了他。

外面很热，即使太阳下山了。Peter依旧穿着他平常穿的宽松的衬衫和牛仔裤。他还戴了一副大大的飞行员太阳镜来遮住自己的脸。当迅速戴上眼镜时，他病态地希望自己的身份是在冬天被发现的。这样他可以把脸遮起来，而不感到闷热，也不显得古怪。没有人在他们的区域，所以Peter放松了一点。

Wade住的地方是一所老房子，油漆剥落，草坪杂草丛生，看上去并没有得到多少保养。几个地精和塑料火烈鸟在院子里冒着野草，门上钉着一个欢快的欢迎标志。

Peter向门口迈了一步，但Happy跳到他面前，气喘吁吁地说：“至少让我看看场地！”

Peter小声对Happy说：“你在吸引我的注意！我会过得很开心的！如果我需要什么，我会打电话给你！我还有你的快速拨号。”

Happy眯起眼睛看着街对面的行人，小声对Peter说：“我要把车停在附近，每半个小时开一辆车。”

“拜托请不要这样做，”Peter叹了口气。当谈到Tony的保护时，Happy显得有些古怪，随着Peter的到来，他的保护水平提高了很多。

Happy转过车的拐角，朝驾驶室的侧门走去，然后说：“我会在西南角，除了每一个半小时一个标志牌外。我将检查它们。”

“Hap -，”Peter呻吟着。

Happy打开前门，提醒他：“西南角。”

Happy二话没说就跳到前座上开走了。Peter重重地叹了口气。

Peter摇着头走到门口，但在门前停了下来。他迅速摘下眼镜，塞进口袋。他用手捋了捋头发，调整了一下衬衫。他站得更直了，然后敲门。

他刚敲了一下，门就开了。

“HellllooOOooo，Baby boy！”Wade说着，探出了门框。

Peter的笑容少了几分。Wade穿着牛仔裤，带拉链的连帽衫，戴着面具？

“呃，你好吗？”Peter答道。他紧张地回头看了一眼，问道：“我也应该隐瞒我的身份吗？”

“不，只是……只是进来！”Wade说着，抓住Peter的胳膊，把他的注意力转回到他身上。

Peter点点头，用一种特别的眼光盯着Wade，让他把Wade推到屋里去。

这地方有点乱，这是Wade内心混乱的一个缩影，但却很有家的感觉。前门有一个小入口，通向厨房和起居室的组合，对面的墙上还有三扇门，通向房子的其他地方。当Peter在客厅的死侍墙上看到一张通缉令时，他的笑容又变回了原来的样子。这张通缉令是用亚洲语言写的，Peter说不上来，但他隐约感觉到它是真的。

Wade关上他们身后的门，插上插销。他走到Peter身后，环视四周，双臂环抱着Peter，抱在胸前。他把自己的胸膛贴在Peter的背上，靠在他身上。Peter微微一笑，向后靠了靠。

“让我带你参观一下吧，”Wade说着，身子靠在Peter身上，下巴靠在Peter的肩上。

Peter把胳膊搭在Wade的胳膊上，说：“带路吧。”

Wade轻轻地推着他往前走，他们一起走着。Wade自豪地指着他组装的宜家家具，用瑞典特有的术语为每一件家具命名。显然，Wade还有个室友帮他做了这些东西，但她出去了，而且，听起来，Wade把她送到百慕大度假去了，这样他就可以安静地炫耀这个地方了。Wade兴奋地向他展示了从他收藏的小瓷鸭到满是灰尘的车库的一切东西。

Peter看到的每一个地方都有武器。

每看到一件武器，Peter的心就越沉重。

Wade对他撒谎了吗？他还会继续杀人吗？

这次参观以回到客厅结束，但Wade没有从Peter的背上下来。他用鼻子抵着Peter的脖子，问道：“我们现在该怎么办？”

”Wade……”Peter紧紧地抓住Wade的胳膊，很高兴Wade还在他后面。他不知道该怎么提起这件事，于是低声说：“我为昨晚的事感到抱歉……”

“昨晚的什么事？”Wade哼着小曲在Peter的脖颈上问。

“我有点埋伏你了。”Peter低声说。“和我父母在一起，当我要求你……不要再杀人……”

Wade笑着回答说：“没关系，Baby boy。我早料到你迟早会提起这件事。我上过几次Cap的道德课，所以我想他的小儿子也会有同样的道德。”

“我们可以——应该谈谈，我的意思是，这是你的生活，而我不——”Peter犹豫地说。他觉得在电话里这么做很愚蠢，希望他能等到他们在一起的时候再提这件事。

Wade轻轻地搂着他的腰，低声说：“嘘！不，没事的，Peter。我就知道这一点。说真的，我不介意停下来，尤其是如果你是最终结果的话。”他几乎发出了最后一声咕噜声，然后紧紧地搂着Peter的腰。他继续说，“但我还是要做佣兵的工作。这是我谋生的方式，我无法改变。我愿意在不杀人的情况下把自己降至b级，但我不能保证会伤害别人，也不能保证我的生意合法……“

“你真的愿意为我这么做吗？”Peter被自己的成就惊呆了，低声说。复仇者联盟和x战警多年来一直在尝试这么做。

“当然，”Wade低声说。“我不想给我们画上句号。你让我很开心，而且…Vanessa，我已故的未婚妻……我总是说她让世界闻起来像水仙花，以及，Pete……你让它闻起来像栀子花……”

Peter脸红了，但还是咯咯地笑了：“栀子花？我甚至不知道那是什么？”

“它们是一种很香的花。”Wade轻轻地摇着Peter，低声说。

Peter叹了口气，靠在他身上，让他摇来摇去。他有点不高兴，因为Wade仍然在违法和伤害别人，但……Wade愿意为他的生活做出巨大的改变。也许，随着时间的推移，他会开始从事越来越少的“非法”工作。现在，Peter可以接受Wade可能触犯了法律。见鬼，蜘蛛侠被认为是义务警员，因为他没有与任何政府资助的团队签约，所以严格来说，他每次戴面具都是违法的。

还有栀子花的评论。

Peter脸红了。Wade的感情已经很深了吗？

他低声说：“我……可以同意这个妥协。哦，如果这完全是违法的，而且在媒体上，我可能对你不太满意……”Peter事后补充道，把后脑勺靠在Wade的胸膛。他可能会继续和Wade约会，但这并不意味着他必须完全接受他违反法律。他毕竟也是个人。

“听起来不错，Baby boy。”Wade回答说，又用鼻子蹭了蹭Peter的脖子。他的声音听起来像是在微笑，所以Peter抬头看了他一眼，但他被面具挡住了。他不知道Wade是不是真的在笑。

Peter又叹了口气，身子朝Wade靠得更近了。他抬起手，轻轻地放在Wade的后脑勺上。他的手碰到了Wade面罩上的布，当Peter问他：“你为什么要戴这个？”

Wade紧跟着他，把脸埋在Peter的脖颈上。他开玩笑地低声说：“我想让你看看我更漂亮的一面。”

Peter把Wade抱在怀里，他们终于面对面了，他的手放在Wade脖子上，那是面罩的边缘。他回答说：“我今晚想见你。我们换场地的全部原因只是为了能够在彼此周围放松，而不用担心我们的身份被发现。”

Wade叹了口气，低下头，喃喃地说：“你已经在第三章见过我了，Pete。我不是漂亮。他指着自己的面具说：“这个面具……很华丽，是一件艺术品，但面具下面的脸看起来像毕加索调色板上的残留。”

“……第三章？”Peter困惑地问。

“第四堵墙。”Wade厚颜无耻地回答。“哦，我为第九章提前道歉……我说话总是不假思索……”

“……什么？”

Wade咕哝道。“我要抱怨，但这并没有让万能的作者感到不安。”

Peter皱着眉头盯着他，不明白是怎么回事。Wade是不是把他们的生活分成了几个章节？Wade叹了口气说：“不要紧……”

“不，等等，”Peter说，一面抓住Wade的胳膊，这时Wade已经溜走了。他说：“Wade，我真的不知道那是怎么回事，但是，我知道那面具下面是什么，我计划这么做的全部原因就是为了看你：你的微笑，你的眼睛，还有，是的，你的皮肤。”

“……真的吗？”Wade怀疑地问。

“是的，真的。”Peter回答说，也有点厚颜无耻。

Wade抬起胳膊，犹豫了三秒钟才摘下面罩。他揉了揉头皮，仿佛要把想象中的头发固定住，那双蓝眼睛下意识地打量着Peter。

“我不知道你有一双蓝眼睛，”Peter说，在婚礼之前他没有注意到。他把双臂抱在Wade的脖子后面，紧紧地搂在一起。Peter一定要公开地盯着Wade看，让他看出他对自己的脸既不厌恶，也不警惕。这正是Peter想要的。这是Wade。正是这个人改变了他对自己的一切认知。他想要Wade身上的每一点伤痕，所有的一切。

Wade咧嘴一笑，在Peter背后扭着胳膊。他问道：“它们迷人吗？他们偷走了你的呼吸吗？”

Peter的目光落在Wade的微笑上，他沙哑地低声说：“我想你的嘴会比这更管用。”

“孩子，你在说我的台词。”Wade低声说，把Peter推向他的长沙发上。

他们迅速地走到一起，没有分开，像傻瓜一样互相傻笑，直到Peter的腿撞到沙发上，他们一起摔倒了。Wade落在他身上，把Peter肺里的空气都压出来了。当他把嘴贴在Peter的嘴唇上时，他使Peter更透不过气来。Wade打断了他的亲吻，喘着气说：“让我知道你是想快点还是——”

“闭嘴，亲我！”Peter抓住Wade的衣领，把他拉了回来。

Wade对着Peter的嘴呻吟了一声，陷入了热吻之中。

Wade挪了挪身子，把身子靠在Peter身上，好让他更舒服些。他们面对面，Peter张开双腿，这样Wade就能把自己靠得更接近Peter了。

Wade犹豫了一下，Peter从他抱着自己的身体和嘴唇不确定地对着Peter的嘴移动的样子看得出来。他可能很担心自己会碰到Peter，所以Peter抬起小腿，用脚后跟压着Wade的下背部，把他推到Peter身上。

“Peter，”Wade气喘吁吁地说，一面让Peter的腿把他拉了进去。Wade躺在上面的感觉让他的心怦怦直跳，充满了兴奋、不确定、肾上腺素和……纯粹的欲望。

这和Gwen大不相同。她的身体轻盈柔软，有曲线和乳房。可是Wade……Wade又重又热，皮肤上布满了伤疤，肌肉结实坚硬。他没有胸部，而是宽阔平坦的胸脯，Peter比他更能感觉到Wade的心跳得比他快得多。

回想起Steve的话，他把它与探索新领域的感觉相提并论。这一切都是新的，但却是一次令人兴奋的冒险。当然，可能有一些地方是可怕的或未知的，但他有动力继续探索。他想更多地了解他和Wade正在创造的东西，他想走得更远。

不像上次，Peter鼓励Wade把他的臀部压在Peter的臀部上。Wade总是比他晚一步，像Peter要求的那样跟着他走。要不是他们俩都想用嘴捂着对方的嘴，Peter一定会嘲笑他是那么绅士。

然后小Wade又来了。Peter原以为他们一挨得这么近，Wade就会兴奋起来的。这次他准备好了。他可以看出Wade变硬了，而Peter不愿承认这一点，但他也兴奋起来了。Peter试了试，把他的屁股靠在Wade的屁股上。Wade猛地吸了口气，但还是撞到了Peter。

Peter赞许地哼了一声，Wade也喘不过气来。

“——别那样出声，Baby boy，”Wade喘着气说，一面吻着他的脸。“我只是有点神志不清，光是你这张嘴就把我逼到了崩溃的边缘。你要是再发出这种声音，我就会发疯的。”

Peter咧嘴一笑，很高兴他能用简单的声音让这个更大、更强壮的人颤抖。他漫不经心地哼了一声，回过头来，又吻上Wade的嘴唇。而且，因为他喜欢戏弄Wade，他得意地轻轻哼了一声，因为他成功地把Wade的嘴收回来了。

Wade呜咽了一声，似乎更想扑进Peter的怀里。

然而，Wade善于报复，因为突然间，他无处不在：他的嘴，他的手，他的身体。Peter的注意力所到之处，Wade都在，使他感到头晕目眩。Wade的吻更加狂热和狂野。他的舌头舔着Peter的嘴角，他一张开嘴，Wade的舌头就伸进去了。

Peter感到自己的心怦怦直跳。他的手把Wade的肌肉抓得更紧了，他的呼吸也急促起来。他不知道如何回答。他最初语无伦次的想法是：哇，你好，舌头，在嘴里，还有Wade，伙计，这绝对不是Gwen，是好多舌头！... ...我喜欢这样吗？

他试探性地用自己的舌头碰了碰Wade的舌头。雇佣兵高兴地哼着歌，把Peter的舌头吸进嘴里。Peter惊讶地尖叫起来，但Wade的舌头一舔他的舌头，他就呻吟起来。

是的，他非常喜欢这个……

他们最后一次接吻时，Wade让Peter觉得自己很珍贵，但现在他让Peter觉得自己很重要，好像Wade需要他才能活下去。

Peter捧起Wade的尖下巴，小心翼翼地把他的嘴从Wade的嘴里分开，一边咬着他的嘴唇，一边把他拉开。

Wade的眼睛睁开了一条小缝，小缝足以让Peter看到他的蓝眼睛，他怀疑地低头看着Wade。

Peter咬着嘴唇，把胳膊伸到上面，双手勾在Wade的脖子后面。他挑逗地把身子靠在Wade身上，Wade的眼睛睁得大大的，两个人的臀部互相摩擦着。Peter的勃起碰到了Wade的勃起，Peter呻吟着，由于这种感觉，他的嘴唇咬得更紧了。

“哦，上帝，”Wade气喘吁吁地说。他的双臂颤抖着，他颤抖着俯下身来，完全躺在Peter身上。他把额头贴在Peter的额头上，上气不接下气地问道：“我——我对你做过那样的事吗？”

“是的。”Peter低声说，用鼻子轻轻地蹭着Wade的脸。

“怎——怎样？”

Wade完全糊涂了，Peter也吓了一跳。他盯着那人充满矛盾的眼睛，慢慢地回答道：“你让我神魂颠倒……”

Wade的眼睛闪闪发亮，他垂下了头，中断了目光接触。他低声说，“但是我很丑……”

“Wade。”，Peter气喘吁吁地说。他把两只手从Wade的头后面缩回来，捧着他的下颚。他抬起Wade的头，当他们的目光再次相遇时，Peter悄声说："你知道当你摘下面具时，我首先注意到的是什么吗？ "

“我的脸比月亮还坑坑洼洼？”

Peter傻笑着说：“不，我看见你的眼睛了，被它们美丽的蓝色吸引住了。然后我看到了你的笑容，我立刻想用我的嘴去吻你的嘴，因为它太性感了。”Wade的嘴角绽开了笑容，他低下头笑了起来。Peter轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，小声说：“我从来没有觉得你丑，因为，对我来说，你并不丑……”

毫无疑问，Wade眼里闪着泪光。他的眼泪看起来像是快要溢出来了，尤其是当他的眼睛因为他的微笑而皱起来的时候。他低声说：“哦，Pete……你知道怎么让一个男人觉得自己像个百万富翁。”

“没问题，男朋友是干什么的？”

Wade的笑容更大了，轻轻地唱着：“我的蜘蛛侠小男友。”

“小？”Peter气愤地嘟囔着，又把屁股贴在Wade的屁股上，提醒他自己是多么“小”。

“不，不小，不小。巨大无比的。这是蜘蛛大小的狼蛛，”Wade一边说，一边和Peter一起扭动着臀部，让他们轻轻地互相摩擦。Peter因为明显的公然的性行为而脸红，但是他不停地移动着他的臀部，随着他越来越强烈的性欲，他的脸红在脸颊上。

Peter语无伦次地回答Wade的话，声音里夹杂着抱怨和呻吟。

“哦，上帝，Baby boy，”Wade气喘吁吁地说。“你发出的那些声音，让我的头脑比平常更加慌乱。”

“那么，让我们看看怎样才能把你的脑袋弄得乱七八糟。”Peter上气不接下气地开玩笑说，他的胳膊在Wade的头上压了一下，又把他拖了下去。当Wade的嘴碰到Peter的嘴时，Peter尽量用色情的声音呻吟着。Wade几乎瘫倒在他身上，狂热地吻了他一下。

最终，他们就像一对好色的青少年，疯狂地亲吻和抚摸对方，就像这是他们在世界上的最后一天。当他们终于分开的时候，他们笑了，脸红了，不可挽回地又接吻了。他们第二次接吻更加缓慢和温柔。Wade的手指轻柔地抚摸着他的脸，当他们停下来时，他对Peter温和地笑了笑。

Peter也笑了笑，和Wade在一起的那一刻，他感到十分自在。

“想玩电子游戏吗？”Wade突然问道。

这是如此的突然和正常，Peter竟然大笑起来。出去玩电子游戏听起来像是他过去周末和朋友们一起做的事情。他很快地看了一眼电视控制台，发现Wade的游戏只有最好的，而且很可能是个狂热的游戏迷。

他把目光转向Wade，Wade正皱着眉头等着他的回答。Peter笑着回答说：“当然。”

Wade把所有的东西都打开，递给Peter一个控制器。Peter像往常一样坐在沙发上，直到Wade决定坐在他后面。像一只咄咄逼人的猫，他走到沙发上，坐在他后面，把Peter往前推，两腿叉开放在Peter的两边。

“我们要怎么打？”Peter笑了。

“你把你的控制器放在左边，我把我的放在右边。”Wade对着他的耳朵低声说。他把自己紧紧地贴在Peter背上，当Peter感到Wade的激情向他袭来时，他猛地吸了一口气。

Peter立刻想到了性，脸红得像个未经性事的男孩。他已经不是处男了，已经很多年前就不是了，但是，他从来没有和一个男人在一起过，他不禁想知道，当他们终于结婚的时候，他做其中的哪个角色……

Peter的大脑突然停止了跳动，他的心脏在胸口做了两个后空翻，因为Peter不再考虑他们是否会发生性关系。现在，问题只是什么时候……

妈的。

他被这一想法弄得心烦意乱。自从Wade和Peter开始约会以来，Peter一直在玩弄自己对Wade和Peter的性取向的感情，但现在这一切都有了结果。

Peter想和Wade上床。不会是今晚，甚至可能不是明天，但最终，见鬼，甚至很快的某个时候。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？”Wade对着他的耳朵低声说，把他从突如其来的思考中解救了出来。

Peter舔了舔嘴唇，盯着面前的屏幕。屏幕上显示一条信息，要求他们按“开始”键继续。

就在几天前，要是Wade这样抱着Peter，Peter还会吓得发疯呢，可是现在……他的嘴干了，脉搏跳得飞快，他想往后靠，更深入地拥抱Wade。

Peter把身子往Wade身上一压，使Wade猛地吸了一口气，就像刚才Peter那样。他紧紧抓住Wade的性别不放，知道雇佣兵一定是忍住了呻吟。

Peter更自言自语地小声说：“我准备好了。”

——TBC


End file.
